A New Life at Demon Academy
by Yenatic
Summary: Aria enrolls in Demon Academy and meets the overlords son Mao who is greatly infatuated with her. MaoxOC OCxOC RaspberyllxOC OCxOC Lots of heated romance do not read if you aren't 18 ! Also I do not own any of the cannon characters from disgaea I only own the OC's!
1. Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

A young looking girl with jet black hair and metallic colored streaks, her eyes glittered of metallic colors, drifted on the grounds of Demon Academy. Her large yet dazzling eyes scanning everything around her and she would sniff the air every once in a while to identify which species and races inhabited the area. Her pointy ears would twitch with the sound of any noise and her hair walked on the stale wind. The sky was darker than usual today, the environment and creatures around her were frantic. Her thin boney fingers trailed on the railings that connected to the stairs and the wall. Some crimson liquid was splattered in many different places along the architecture of the building. She opened her mouth, her fangs creeping past her lip. A second later she sensed something or someone staring straight at her. She whipped around, her fangs and claws barred, only to see a white haired boy, his scent was that of a higher classed demon. Possibly the son of a demon overlord? His eyes were deep red and his red jacket draped over his shoulders but his arms weren't within the sleeves. His shorts were slightly past his knees and his pointy ears twitched. He smirked revealing his right fang and adjusted his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose. The girl felt slightly insecure because of the way his eyes examined her.

The young demon boy looked her up and down, his smirk grew, "What an interesting specimen. Her body is well developed yet very strong. The eyes are sharp and her pupils are slits. Her fangs and claws; very sharp…and durable." He chuckled as he continued his analysis, "Yes you are a worthy specimen indeed…Oh! I'm Mao son of the overlord who is dean of this academy."

The girl looked at him a little confused and tried to force a smile, "I'm Aria, I just enrolled here at Demon Academy and I was just about to settle in…by the way...why do you keep calling me a specimen?" Mao let out a maniacal laugh, "You could say that I like to experiment and study different subjects as well as analyze them."

Aria giggled lightly and headed for the front door of the campus, opened it and entered the massive building. Mao's eyes lit up as he watched her enter the campus. He quickly followed closely behind her. Barely ten seconds later he was in front of her and he bowed slightly before her.

Mao cleared his throat, "I am the top honor student at Demon Academy and I am only a freshman. If you stick with me then you'll have help in many places. Not to mention you'll have an amazing reputation. I'll accompany you and show you around the campus."

He stood up straight and turned to the side, "You should stay close…many newcomers wander off and find themselves in trouble or lost."

His eyes darted to Aria as he held out his hand, "Take it and try to keep up alright?"

Aria looked at his hand suspiciously but she took it in hers and stayed close to Mao. Mao tried to keep a steady pace so that Aria could examine her surroundings and become more familiar with the school but sometimes without realizing he would speed up more than necessary. Aria tried to keep up on foot but she ended up having to spread her silvery wings and hover above the ground to keep up with his speed. Mao finally stopped in front of a large dark grey door with Latin designs on it and he opened it for her.

He turned to her and smirked, "I've been researching your profile and I set us up as roommates." Aria's metallic eyes widened with shock, she cautiously entered the new room and realized that her things were already unpacked and organized. She let herself fall on the black satin bed. Mao stood over her and his eyes glowed, "You must be tired. Wash up and get ready it's almost time to eat." Mao whipped around and faced his bed and let himself fall on his back with his eyes closed, he laid there eyes closed with a smirk on his face, "Wake me when you're done, and if you need anything just ask." Aria let herself lay on her bed for a few more minutes then jumped up with a new set of clothes in hand and headed to the bathroom.


	2. Heating Romance

Chapter 2: Heating Romance

Aria finally finished getting ready after thirty minutes. She drifted over to the side of Mao's bed. He was in the middle of a deep dream or at least that's how it seemed. He was laying in the same position he started in. Aria's eyes scanned him and they drifted to his face. He looked so calm and peaceful. Not at all like he was before…devious and sneaky. Aria's hand caressed his cheek without her realizing it. Suddenly Mao grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him before she could even react. Mao's eyes were open now and he searched her face for an explanation, he realized it was Aria and his lips curved up into a devious smile. His tight grip on her hand loosened and he held her hand to his lips. Aria's face flushed at first from how close Mao was. She had never been in a situation like this before. Mao could hear her heart pulsing faster and her body temperature rising.

Aria struggled to speak, "I'm so sorry…I-I thought you were asleep." She began to stand up but Mao quickly pulled her back into him, her face was now against his chest. His smile widened, "I see you dressed up." His tone was playful but his gaze was intense. Aria struggled to keep her voice even, "W-well I just thought I'd try to make a good impression." Her cheeks flared deep red. Mao stood up and helped her stand, "Alright let's make our way to the dining hall."

Mao walked much slower this time; Aria noticed that his outfit was dressier than before. Her metallic orange dress flowed behind her as she walked next to Mao. For some reason Aria couldn't help but think this was a date. Mao's jacket was black and his shirt was red, he wore longer pants instead of shorts that were black as well, along with his black and read boots. He wore black fingerless gloves and his collared shirt was fancy, his whole outfit almost looked like a casual tux. Mao abruptly came to a stop in a large hallway that led to a new large set of doors. Mao's ears were perked up and he let one of his fangs hang out of his mouth.

Aria looked at him quizzically, "Why did we stop?" Just then a small girl about Mao's age with pink hair, two black horns, pink eyes, pink batwings and a pink demon tail appeared in front of them. The girl wore a black and pink dress with an interesting looking skull on it. When Aria looked back at Mao she noticed that he seemed annoyed with the new girl in front of them, he let out a soft yet alarming snarl, "Beryll!" Aria turned to the girl who smiled at Mao punkishly, "Hi Mao!" Mao still was obviously annoyed, "Beryll what do you want now?" Beryll laughed and her eyes drifted to Aria, "Oh! A new student! Wow how neat! Hey do you want to be friends?" Mao let out a loud snarl and Beryll let out another giggle, "Ok new girl guess we can talk later…seeya around!" Then Beryll disappeared, Aria looked back up at Mao who seemed much calmer now. Aria stuttered, " H-hey Mao…is everything ok?" Mao's grip on Aria's hand loosened and he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. He looked into her eyes and his devious smirk was back, "I'm alright Aria…sorry you had to listen to that, how about we eat back at our dorm instead. I have a butler and he probably has something already prepared for us." Before Aria could respond Mao picked her up and within seconds they were back in their dorm room. Mao cleared his throat and called out, "Geoffrey!" An older, taller, more civilized and elder demon appeared, he wore a suit, he had glasses, and grey hair. He also had a beard that completely covered his mouth. Geoffrey bowed to them and stood up straight again, "Yes young Master?" Mao's eyes lit up and he looked more powerful than before, "I would like a dinner prepared for me and Aria." Mao's arm wrapped around Aria's shoulder.

Geoffrey opened the dimensional gate and ushered them through, they appeared in a very large mansion and Aria's eyes were wide. Mao led Aria to the dining room which had a ridiculously enormous amount of tables but Mao chose a small one seated for two. Aria sat down on the right while Mao sat on the left. He stared into her eyes for a long time. About four minutes later Geoffrey laid large saucers of food on the small table. Aria chose some rotisserie prinny with a side of dragon tears to drink. Mao chose golem ribs with a side of pork demon an prinny juice to drink. About two hours later their plates were empty and Geoffrey was doing dishes along with many prinny slaves. They moved to the living room in the mansion and Aria sat in a satin love seat. She was quite comfortable, her eyes closed for about two minutes until she felt pressure next to her. She opened her eyes to see Mao very close to her, he pinned her down gently. She couldn't move his lips were an inch from her own. Aria began to feel lightheaded and she let her guard drop. He restrained her wrists above her head and their lips connected. Aria couldn't keep her eyes open; Mao was just as aggressive as he was in their dorm room. She couldn't deny that she was falling for him and that she was actually ok with it. Mao continued the kiss for two minutes he slowly ended it by licking her lips and pulling back. Aria's eyes slowly opened, her face was so red that it burned. Mao still had her arms restrained, he had a coy smile as he stared deep into her eyes. Aria tried to conjure up the courage to speak but when her lips parted and her eyes found his, she lost her train of thought.

Mao leaned in close to her, his eyes half closed and his voice was in a much lower and huskier tone, "Aria…I don't understand what's happening to me...I can't control myself around you…" He gripped her wrists tighter but not enough to hurt, "I don't understand what's going on?" Aria could feel her consciousness slipping but she managed to speak, "It's only natural for a honor student to not be familiar with love…" Mao's eyes widened in both shock and realization, "This is love? I've researched it for so long…I-I've never understood it until now."

Mao seemed different somehow Aria couldn't figure it out so she pushed it to the back of her mind for now. They were quiet for some time…just looking at each other in this position. Finally Mao closed his eyes and released her. He sat up, eyes closed and deeply engrossed in thought. Aria sat up next to him and waited for the silence to break. After about half an hour Mao broke the silence, "My heart feels so much lighter." His eyes were still closed and Aria laid her head on his shoulder. Mao's eyes flew open once he felt Aria this close to him. He looked at her and noticed she seemed different somehow. Mao stood up , causing Aria to sit up drowsily. She tilted her head to the side and rubbed her right eye. Mao watched her do this and then lifted her on his back, "Let's go back to the dorm…unless you want to stay here?" Aria spoke softly, "I don't really care…that dinner made me a little bit drowsy." Mao looked up at the ceiling, "I guess we could stay here…I only have one bed in my room…is that ok?" Aria nodded drowsily. Mao carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed. He left the room for a moment and reappeared with their stuff. Aria was more awake now but she didn't act like it. Her body was disagreeing with her entirely. She quickly drifted into a deep sleep. Mao's eyes darkened and he set their things down and quietly exited the room closing the door behind him. He looked up to see Geoffrey who then spoke, "Evening young Master. I see you are staying here tonight. What about the girl?" Mao's eyes were cold now, "She will be staying with me." The emphasis on his words were a warning to Geoffrey who respected his wishes but at the same time this amused him. Mao's grin widened, "You will serve her as well as myself and you will protect her if I have to leave. If you don't do this…there will be a punishment." Mao turned and began walking back down the hallway and drifted to the stairs. Geoffrey quickly followed him, "Young Master, your actions seem different. This girl, Aria, what is it you see in her?" Mao stopped abruptly facing his butler and one of his fangs creeped past his lips, "That is none of your concern Geoffrey. Now I will be leaving for a while…watch her and if she wakes up keep her company and do whatever she says." Mao disappeared through the dimensional gate that was opened earlier.

Geoffrey was left in the foyer. He stood there for a moment and then sunk into the ground. He the reappeared in Mao's room where Aria was sleeping. Aria's chest was glowing and her fangs and claws were longer and sharper. She looked as if she was having a nightmare. Aria hissed frantically and her arms and legs thrashed while she lay in the bed. She sat up abruptly, panting, her lips were cut up and she was bleeding in many places. She turned to Geoffrey and let herself relax.

Meanwhile…

Mao reappeared at the abandoned school building. He felt an eerie feeling all of a sudden. Mao fell to his knees and cried out in pain. He held his head which was throbbing. Images passed through his mind about a younger girl who resembled Aria. She was running from something and screaming. Someone grabbed her and she struggled to get free. She thrashed as she fought against the dark matter that grabbed at her. Then suddenly the image cut off and the pain in his head faded. Mao stood up slowly and pulled himself together. Mao hissed and darted back through the dimensional gate and reappeared in the school library. He rummaged through the books on the shelves searching for the creatures he saw in the unfamiliar memory. He scanned through each book carefully and quickly. He searched through about seven books at a time until he had looked through all the books with no success. Mao snarled and ran out of the academy's immense library and into the mad science lab. He rummaged so vigorously through the supplies and potions that everything around him became a blur. Only Mao could see everything around him clearly. He took one of each potion and snack and stored all the supplies in his inventory. He turned back to the door to see Beryll and her two lackeys. Mao grunted, "What do you want now Beryll. I'm in a hurry." Beryll laughed and pointed at him, "Tell us why you are stealing." Mao laughed maniacally, "Oh Beryll, I have no reason to tell you what I'm doing. Now step aside, I don't have time to fight you." He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. Beryll stepped forward and pulled out her spell book, "Alright Mao, it's just you and me!"


	3. The Mystery of the Painful Memories

Chapter 3: The Mystery of the Painful Memories

Back at the mansion, Aria barely awoke from her nightmare to see Geoffrey standing in the right corner of the room. Geoffrey stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Good evening Miss Aria, you seem troubled. Master Mao left for a while but he should be back momentarily." Aria stood up and walked unsteadily over to Geoffrey. She looked up at him and asked, "Do you have any herbal tea? I'm in some pain and usually when I drink tea then my pain goes away." Geoffrey disappeared into the floor and then reappeared with a tray. It had a tea cup on it with some sugar cubes with a small spoon, it smelled like something sweet and it soothed her. Geoffrey bowed when Aria took the tray, "Enjoy, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He disappeared leaving her alone in the room to enjoy her solitude. Aria set the tray on the nightstand. She put to sugar cubes in her tea and chugged it down in three seconds. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, folded the napkin and placed it on the tray. Aria walked over to her things, she desperately needed to change since her dress was ruined by the blood. She pulled out a silver miniskirt and a metallic grey tank top, she pulled out a new black bra and matching panties and headed to the shower to wash off the blood and tend to the cuts. She made it quick so her mind wouldn't drift back to the nightmare. She changed into her new outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly the front door of the mansion opened and Mao walked in. He was still in his dressier outfit from earlier, but now it was ripped up and covered in blood splotches all over him, but he didn't seem to be injured. His chest was revealed because of how ripped his shirt and jacket were. Mao grabbed what was left of his shirt and jacket and tore them from his body, dropping them on the floor. Aria rushed to his side and led him to his room. Mao was still covered in blood, so much so that he was dripping. She brought him to the bathroom and took a wash cloth, running it under warm water. She started wiping the blood off of his chest, back and shoulders. She blushed deeply as each wipe revealed more of his bare torso. Mao was just leaning against the wall of the fancy bathroom and didn't speak he only watched her. Aria soaked the cloth with water again and made her way to his neck and lastly his face. She tried to focus on just removing the blood but her eyes kept trailing back to his bare torso. The smell of blood was very thick in the room, she finally finished cleaning his face and she noticed a cut on his cheek. She looked up at him and noticed he was backing her into the wall. Her back and the soles of her hand's felt the wall and her heart sped up. Mao's eyes were focused on her and he spoke quietly, "I saw some strange images…they looked like memories, I looked through every book in the library and I couldn't find anything. Then I took some things from the science lab. On my way back though, I ran into Beryll. When we were about to fight, those creatures appeared and started to attack us. Beryll and her lackeys fainted so I took them to the infirmary. I on the other hand defeated those creatures but I think they may come back." His eyes were searching her face, "I saw the girl in those memories, she looked a lot like you. I think there's something that you aren't telling me Aria." Her body shook violently and tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't speak, it almost looked like she was choking on her tears. Mao picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room setting her on his bed. He stayed very close to her, pulling her to his chest. Aria began to pull herself together and she turned to him, "When I was very young, I was always contained…I was never allowed to leave the castle. My family was killed by those creatures you encountered. They now chase after me. When I sleep those memories haunt me and anyone I'm close to…I send those memories to them unconsciously while I'm sleeping. Those creatures follow me because the one who commands them…he needs me for something. So where ever I go those creatures follow me and they either injure or kill anyone in their path. I don't know why their leader needs me…but it can't be good." Mao thrusted himself on top on Aria and pinned her to the bed, his body holding her down and his hands restraining her wrists, "There is more than that! I saw an image of their leader proposing to you, I saw you running away with dead bodies on each side of your path!" Aria looked into Mao's eyes and looked a little scared, "He wanted to marry me since I was a princess. He was abusive to me and much older than me, I never liked him and my parents were uneasy about him as well. He killed my family with his own hands and held out his filthy bloodstained hand to me, he wanted me to go with him. I refused and ran away. My friends helped me escape and I'm not even sure if they are still alive." Aria was trembling again. Mao loosened his grip and let his body press against hers; his lips were next to her ear, "I'm sorry Aria…I wont let him take you." He lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back a minute later and sat next to her. Aria's trembling stopped and as soon as he sat up she tackled him down on the bed, she was clinging tightly to him. Mao sat up with her still on him and he fixed her position so she was sitting in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her. Aria's grip loosened and she passed out in his embrace. For the first time in a long time Aria slept peacefully.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Aria woke up in Mao's arms, she looked around then looked up to see that he was awake. Her eyes widened, "Didn't you sleep at all?" Mao shook his head and smiled, "I wasn't tired, besides I noticed you didn't have any nightmares this time." His smile grew. Aria stood up and headed to the bathroom, about an hour later she returned with black jeans and a white t-shirt with a rose on it. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing skull tennis shoes. Mao changed and got ready while she was asleep. He had on his normal outfit with his red jacket, black shirt and white shorts. His glasses were clean and some of his stray white bangs fell over his eyes. Aria approached him and took his hand, "Time for school." Mao's lips tightened and he sighed, "In Demon Academy honor students get their title by not going to class." Aria started walking, "You may not have to go to class but I do. Could you escort me?" Mao sighed again, "Alright. I might as well wait until you finish one class and escort you to the next on and etc." Aria hugged him tightly, "Thank you. I'll try not to ruin your reputation." Mao led her to the English classroom. Beryll and her lackeys were there so they escorted her to her seat. Mao just waited outside the classroom. There was a boy about Aria's age, he had short silver spikey hair, opal angelic wings that flexed every few seconds, and a gold halo hovering over his head. He wore a long white cloak with silver dragon designs on it. His eyes were sky blue and his ears had slight points at the tips. His jeans were white and so were his shoes. He sensed her looking at him and turned to her.

His eyes widened and his wings extended to his full wingspan, "Aria!" He pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh Aria I've been worried sick!"

Aria pulled herself together and she recognized him immediately. Her eyes widened and her wings spread, "Artimis!" Her arms wrapped around him, "H-how did you survive?"

Artimis laughed cheerfully, "I'm your guardian angel Aria. I can't be killed by vessels of darkness. My princess, why did you come to the netherworld?"

Aria sighed, "Well I don't belong in any of the three worlds. I'm sorry that I made you worry." Aria had always looked up to Artimis as her big brother even though he was her guardian angel and she had a real brother. She still loved them both the same.

Artimis sighed, "We should leave this place. The dark vessels are searching for you." He grabbed her hand and tried to leave with her but she wouldn't budge. Artimis turned to her with a confused expression, "Aria?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and shook her head, "I can't leave…"

Artimis leaned in, "Why not?"

Aria looked up, "Because I fell in love. He's been protecting me and helping me since I transferred here. He loves me too."

Artimis stood there silently and nodded, "Alright…Whatever you wish my princess." He closed his wings and approached the teacher, "Could we be excused from class?" The golem nodded irritably. Artimis smiled, "Alright, introduce me to him." Aria nodded and walked out of the classroom with Artimis following her.

Mao was leaning against the wall waiting for her. He looked up and smirked, "Tired of class?"

Aria giggled, "Not exactly. My guardian angel is here."

Mao head snapped up and he looked at Artimis, "Hello. Oh wow what a wonderful light, his powers are well developed along with his wings. I haven't encountered an angel before."

Aria smiled, "Mao this is Artimis. I thought the dark creatures captured him and killed him, but it seems he escaped them."

Mao's eyes focused on Artimis, "I see…"

Aria stared down the hallway and noticed a boy with short spikey silver hair with blue tips, he had green eyes. He wore jeans and a white polo shirt. Aria's mouth dropped and she ran to him, "Riku!" Mao watched with surprise as she wrapped her arms around the boy that she called Riku. She tugged him over to Mao, "This is my older brother."

Riku laughed, "Man Aria you sure know how to cause a scene."

Mao smirked, "I see the resemblance, his fangs are much like yours."

Riku smirked, "You know…Arina is here too."

Aria's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head, "Where is she?!"

A small cat with one angel wing and one dragon wing gently perched herself on Aria's shoulder. She yawned, "Ey princess."

Aria's eyes sparkled and she stroked Arina's fur, "Hello Arina."

Mao pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Interesting, how about they stay at the mansion?"

Aria jumped into Mao's arms and kissed him, "Thank you Mao!"

Mao carried Aria on his back and smiled, "Alright guys follow me." He escorted everyone to the dimensional gate and they appeared in the mansion outside of two doors, "These are the guest rooms, pick which every one's you want. Aria is staying with me in my room."

Artimis gave Aria a worried glance. Aria smiled, "I'll be fine."

Arina turned into a human her wings , cat ears and tail were still there and she tugged Riku into one of the rooms and then ushered Artimis into his room, "Common guys. Bedtime."

Geoffrey appeared, "Their belongings have been delivered to their rooms."

Mao nodded an thank you, "Good you are dismissed." Geoffrey bowed and disappeared.

Mao smiled as he looked at Aria. She smiled back and they disappeared into his room.


	5. Encounter

Chapter 5: Encounter

Aria opened the glass door in Mao's room that led to a balcony. Her eyes glittered with excitement as she stared at the sky. Mao appeared at her side and his eyes studied her face. Aria giggled as she stared into the sparkling sky, "The sky is black and the stars are a glimmering red. Oh this is so beautiful." She was dazed by the glittering red lights in the sky.

Mao's left hand gently brushed against her right hand. He whispered, "Yes, very beautiful." He wasn't focused on the stars though. He was looking at her, he couldn't help but examine the curves of her body. He couldn't help himself he gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing him. Then he pulled her into him, so close that there was almost no space between them. A deep blush flooded Aria's cheeks and she looked deeply into his eyes. Mao's hand trailed down her back and he brought it back up until it was between her shoulder blades. His other hand was on the small of her back and he caressed it lightly. The blush in Aria's cheeks darkened. He was arousing her. She buried her head into his chest to hide her soft panting and innocent moans. Mao's ears twitched, he knew she was trying to hide her voice but he still heard it as clear as day. Aria pulled her face out of his chest and she looked up at him. Mao whispered coyly, "You look so beautiful tonight. Please don't hide your voice." Aria's face was now crimson. Were her feelings for Mao this deep already? Mao's left hand rose to the nape of her neck and he caressed it gently while keeping his other hand on her lower back. Aria gasped and softly in his right ear. Her fingers curled in the material of his jacket. Mao smirked and let out a small yet playful hiss in her right ear. This made her cling to him as she tried to hide her face. Aria pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. He could see the innocence in them, placed his right hand on her waist and his left on her shoulder. He pulled her in close, "Would you like to dance?" He smirked devilishly. Aria blushed and then nodded she mirrored the positions of his hands and Mao immediately led her into a waltz. Even though Aria hadn't really danced before, she carefully followed his movements and did exceptionally well. Mao's right hand rubbed her waist gently and descended lower and stopped just above her ass. She became nervous but he leaned in close, "It's alright I promise." Aria relaxed and followed the slow dance. Her left hand trailed to the nape of his neck and she caressed it gently. Mao smiled, "You're pretty good, have you danced before?" He twirled her and pulled her back in.

Aria blushed, "A-actually this is my first time."

Mao laughed and spoke in a huskier tone, "Heh heh well you know how to make your partner feel comfortable."

Aria's blush darkened and she stuttered, "I-I….uh."

Mao placed his finger below her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. Their lips barely an inch from touching, Mao's voice was coy and playful, "Have you felt this way about anyone before?" The pressure of his lips grew against hers, tickling them and causing them to part.

She stuttered again, "N-not like this…" Mao pulled Aria as close as he could, their lips were parted and their tongues met. Aria moaned softly from the kiss. Mao's right hand was now massaging her inner thigh and his left hand on her neck to keep the kiss from ending.

About five to six feet away up to twenty dark vessels appeared from the ground. They crept closer and closer to Mao and Aria. A unusually large dark vessel with very large teeth hissed and dashed at them with inhuman speed. Mao's ears twitched and he abruptly ended the kiss and pushed Aria behind him. Aria's eyes widened and she clung to Mao. The largest creature lunged at Mao. He produced a sword in his hand and blocked the attack. The creature recovered quickly and threw dark balls of energy directly at Mao and one of them strayed from Mao and turned into a hand. It grabbed Aria and lifted her high into the air.

Aria struggled rapidly then began to cry, "Mao! Don't let them take me back to him! Please Mao!" Mao's eyes were blood red and he snarled so loud it made the netherworld shake. The dark vessel that had her captive froze and a moment later, all nineteen vessels that were surrounding him lunged on top of him. Aria gasped, "Mao!" A maniacal laugh rose from beneath the vessels. A second later each dark creature was destroyed except for the one holding Aria. When the dark matter around him cleared his shorts, were dark grey his shirt was dark black, his jacket was purple and so were his eyes and shoes. Mao snarled and then jumped up very high to the same elevation of the last dark vessel and he stabbed it. The dark matter shattered and Aria fell. Mao fell as well but dived and caught her. Aria looked into his eyes and they were so dark, she couldn't tell if this was the same Mao she knew and loved.


	6. A Playful Tease

Chapter 6: A Playful Tease

She raised her hand to his cheek. Mao closed his eyes and landed gently on his feet with Aria still in his arms. His eyes opened again and he was looking at her. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and she let her feet touch the ground so she could stand. She looked deeply into his now purple eyes, "I love you Mao. Come back to me." She leaned in and kissed him intensely. She slid her tongue past his lips and continued the kiss. Mao's eyes widened when their lips met. He closed his eyes and his clothes returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly against him. The kiss grew more passionate. Aria drew back after about half an hour of kissing him. Her cheeks were burning crimson as she stared into his eyes, they were red again. He pulled her as close as he could to him, so he could feel every curve on her body. He could feel her nipples becoming firm as they pressed against his chest, this drove him crazy. He tried hard to fight his erection but he couldn't and he knew she had felt him poke her by now. Aria bit her lip to fight back a moan. Yep he definitely poked the right place. He mentally cursed himself; he had only read about this kind of stuff he hadn't actually tried it. His thoughts became dirty, he began to undress her with his eyes he fought very hard to tear his eyes away but with no success. He couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up bridal style and went inside laying her on his bed. Then he locked the balcony doors and pounced on the bed pinning her down. Aria was going crazy she really wanted him…in a way she had never wanted anyone before. Mao stripped off her shirt and threw it to the ground he then produced some cuffs from his pockets and he smiled devilishly at her. Aria became very nervous but at the same time she was still excited. He cuffed her to the bed fame and ripped off her jeans. She was shocked at how aggressive he was and she somehow found it attractive. He threw his jacket on the ground and ripped of his shirt to reveal his slim figure. God he was attractive. He then ripped off his shorts and threw them across the room. Now the only thing he was wearing were his briefs. She couldn't help but stare she felt so nervous. Mao then pinned her back to the bed, his face leaned in close to her neck and he nibbled gently. This drove Aria into a frenzy. She struggled against the cuffs not because she didn't enjoy it but because she wanted to drive him crazy too. Her heart was beating so fast it made her dizzy. He slowly unclipped her bra and then tossed it on the floor and then he froze as he laid eyes on her chest, they were huge! Not to mention her nipples were fully erect and her breasts were well rounded and perky. He tore his eyes away to examine her face. She was blushing deeply and she couldn't look directly at him because she was so shy. He leaned in and lifted her chin so she could look at him, she didn't look scared, that was a good sign it meant she trusted him. His tongue traced her lips to beg for an entry, she willingly let him in. His tongue clashed with hers and he held her body tight against his so her could feel her nipples against his chest. He had her legs spread and he was between them with her in his lap. He began to tease her with his erect member through his briefs and her panties. She was going crazy, her body was trembling and she was fighting to get free so she could tease him back. But hell that didn't seem to be working in the slightest. He broke the kiss and smiled coyly as he whispered in her ear, "You're so wet down there...and your nipples are so firm." He flexed his penis against her and she spasmed, he was definitely driving her nuts. He leaned his head down and slid his tongue across on of her nipples and then swirled around it. She moaned loudly and screamed his name, "Mao!" He suckled slightly and then released he nipple from his mouth. She was panting heavily, this was torture but god did she enjoy it. He leaned in to lick her neck again and she couldn't control herself her fangs pierced his neck and she drew some blood. Mao didn't expect this first the puncture felt like needles and then suddenly he felt pulsing pleasure thought his entire body. How is this possible? Just from a vampire's kiss? After she was done she licked the wound to seal it. She suddenly realized what she did and became deeply embarrassed, "Mao, I'm sorry…I just lost it…" He smiled devilishly at her and whispered, "My turn." He bit her neck just enough to break skin. She blushed deeply. He tasted her blood and licked over the wound, "Heh. Now I know why vampires enjoy blood…it actually tastes pretty good." Aria stuttered, "S-so c-can I get out of these cuffs now?" He smiled coyly and unlocked the cuffs letting her arms down. She laid there for a moment and then took him by surprise. She pinned him to the bed frame and groped his erection through his briefs. He gasped, he let his guard down. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. She smiled seductively and started to trail kisses from his neck all the way down his torso. Mao blushed and didn't fight this, he deserved some torture since he initiated this. She finally reached his erection and rubbed it gently through his briefs. He had never been touched this way before, especially by an attractive girl, but he loved it. She released him through the hole in his briefs and she stared. He was bigger than she thought he was. This made her nervous, but she fought her nerves and leaned down, slipping her tongue over the tip of his erection. God this was way more than Mao can handle, he tried his best to control himself, he really wanted to grab her hair and pull her head down until he was fully inside her mouth. Instead he stayed wear he was and clutched his sheets. She played swords with her tongue with him in her mouth. He finally couldn't hold it anymore, he moaned loudly and he fought to hold back his climax. Aria giggled and then licked his full length and after that twirled her tongue around his tip while he was back in her mouth. Mao lost it, he let loose coming in her mouth and panting heavily afterwards. Aria blushed and swallowed and then released the suction of her mouth from his erection. She carefully tucked him back into his briefs. He sat there for a moment in silence and after he finally caught his breath he spoke, "I'm going to take you to the heart bank to see the inside of my heart." She stared at him and blushed, she walked over to her things and stripped off her panties and put on new panties, bra and a black night gown. She came back to the bed and laid next to him. She smiled, "Ok I can't wait." He laid next to her smiling and held her close to his heart as he slept.


	7. Mao's Heart

Chapter 7: Mao's Heart

Aria awoke and saw Mao sitting up with his arms around her. She smiled, "Good morning Mao." She stood up and stretched letting out a moan. Mao blushed furiously when he heard her voice. She giggled, "Sorry that usually happens when I stretch." She walked over to her things and pulled out a black and silver stripped ruffled skirt, a black tank top with a silver rose on it and a different set of black panties and bra. She changed quickly and then headed to the bathroom to get ready then she returned to put on her ankle socks and some silver spiked black flats. Mao could only stare, "You look amazing…" He was already dressed in his usual clothes. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and grabbed her hand. He led her out of the mansion and into Demon Academy's lobby. He escorted her over to a blonde female archer who was the heart keeper. She smiled at them, "Welcome to the heart bank." Mao escorted Aria to the main area of his heart were you could buy things, heal yourself and interact with the residents of his heart. Aria analyzed the residents of his heart and she quickly noticed a familiar face. It was Dark Mao, the form that Mao transformed into when he saved her from the dark vessels. She shivered as her eyes met Dark Mao's gaze. Mao looked at her and followed her gaze, "Don't worry, he wont hurt you. Because I wont let him." Dark Mao appeared at Aria's side a second later and grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, he was very close to her. Probably his way of intimidation or just plain teasing her, she couldn't tell.

Dark Mao let out a devilish laugh, "So you're the one he has fallen for. Heh heh heh." Aria was frozen in place she couldn't move or even tear her gaze from her lovers dark alter ego. She felt an arm wrap around the front of her waist and pull her backwards. She felt the warm and familiar body that she was pulled against, It was Mao.

Mao gave his dark alter ego a death glare, "Leave her alone, she's with me." Dark Mao cackled and disappeared.

Mao led Aria into the depths of his heart until the reached the heart vault. Aria blinked and a calmer and more civilized version of Mao appeared in front of her. He wore a light blue jacket, shoes and the rest of his outfit looked like Mao's. His eyes were a romantic shade of ocean blue. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. He gently kissed her hand and Aria's face flooded with blush. The polite Mao bowed and stood straight again, he spoke in a calm and intelligent tone, "I am Mao's True heart. It's wonderful to meet you Aria." He smiled warmly and locked her gaze. She blushed madly and wondered to herself. This is Mao's true self. True Heart smiled, "You are very quick to catch on, and yes I am Mao's true feeling, even though he may not admit it."

Mao chuckled, "Yea keep talking…"

True Heart turned to Aria and kissed her cheek, "You are very important to him. You will always be welcome here. His voice was low and husky and low enough to where only she could hear. He pulled her out of Mao's arms and embraced her in his. His lips descended to her neck and her heart skipped a beat. His lips pressed against her neck and her heart beat rapidly. She stole a nervous glance at Mao who had a playful smile on his face. True Heart nipped her neck and this caught her by surprise. He then released her and Mao pulled her back into his arms and smirked devilishly.

True Heart watched them and smiled, "You two should return to the mansion or the Academy."

Mao nodded and picked Aria up in bridal style. He dashed out of the heart bank and onto the school grounds until they came to a hill and under a tree. The sun was setting and the sky was blood red, the moon was already rising. Mao pinned Aria against the tree and shot her a devilishly coy smile, he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue traced her lips begging for entry and she did not hesitate to let him in. The kiss progressed quickly, the heat became intense and Aria would occasionally let out a soft moan. He pulled her on top of him so that her body had him pinned down. She became nervous, his arms wrapped around her to keep her from getting off of him. It also pushed her breasts against his chest.

Arina was in the tree on the branch above them in her human form with her wings tail and ears. She hissed at Mao, and immediately his head shot up. Aria recognized that hiss and looked up at her, "Arina? What is it?" Arina sighed, she seemed slightly annoyed but she was really good at hiding it, "Artimis and Riku wont stop bugging me about you, so I decided to come and find the two of you." Aria stood up and Mao did too. Aria smiled shyly, "I guess we should go back to the mansion huh?" Arina stood next to Aria and Mao led them through the dimensional gate that led back to the mansion. Riku surprised Aria and pulled her into his arms and started to tickle her sides. She giggled and struggled a little bit. Mao chuckled at the cute sibling reunion and he noticed Artimis appeared next to him. He eyed Mao cautiously and he looked back at the giggling Aria. Mao smirked and thought to himself, Looks like I might have some competition.


	8. Protection

Chapter 8: Protection

Aria finally pushed Riku off of her and her ribs were aching from laughing so hard. Riku held his hand out for Aria so he could help her up. Aria hissed teasingly at her brother and took his hand. He pulled her up quickly and then twirled a strand of her hair, "Have you been behaving little sister?" Aria blushed and giggled. Mao pulled her into him, he chuckled devilishly. He smirked his fangs revealed; they glinted in the faint light of the mansions foyer. His fangs grazed her neck and he nipped gently. She blushed and bit back a moan. Mao chuckled teasingly. Aria began to feel light headed. Artimis's eyes darkened and her pulled Aria abruptly out of Mao's embrace and into his own. He glared at Mao and tried to fight back his urge to rip him apart. Mao laughed smuggishly, "Someone is a little jealous." Aria looked up at Artimis, his jaw was tight, "W-what's going on?" Artimis couldn't meet her gaze, he mentally cursed himself for revealing his feelings. I'm an angel. I'm not supposed to fall in love, I cant make her choose, I wont put her through that kind of pain. Artimis sighed and released Aria, she felt even more confused than before. She looked first at Mao and then at Artimis, they were staring at each other intently. What the hell is going on? She panicked. Mao smirked, "So Artimis." The young demon pulled out his sword, "Want to fight for her?" Artimis glared at Mao and he pulled out a long curved blade.

Aria's eyes widened. She understood now. They were going to fight over her! Artimis blew her to the side with a gust of wind from his wings and she ended up under the pillars. He prepared to attack, "Ready?" Mao gripped his sword and positioned his feet like we was going to lung, "You bet!" Aria stood up and began to run between the two boys. She wasn't quick enough, Riku grabbed her and restrained her. She struggled, "Riku let me go I have to stop them!" Geoffrey appeared in front of Aria, "Miss Aria if you interfere you could get hurt and the Young Master would never forgive himself." Aria's struggling stopped when she heard Geoffrey's words and she sank to her knee's. She looked up at the two boys who her now clashing swords and thought to herself, Be careful you two. Artimis slashed at Mao but the young boy dodged and smirked, "Blast Finger!" A green light emanated from Mao's fingers and blasted Artimis two feet away. Artimis rose to his feet and held his sword securely with both hands. He couldn't help but think, Why? Why must I make her watch this, forgive me Aria…I love you. He lunged and disappeared then reappeared behind Mao and slashing downwards. Mao turned just in time and their blades collided again. Arina was now across the room from Aria and Riku. She couldn't stand the pain that reflected back at her in the princess's eyes. Arina stood up, grabbed one of the prinny slaves and threw it at the two fighting boys. It went off and blasted them both on opposite sides of the room. Mao regained balance and almost collided with the ballroom door at the top of the stairs. Artimis stopped himself from colliding with the front door of the mansion, and quickly regained his balance. Aria stared at Arina in shock and the Neko girl just smiled. Aria was now free from Riku's grasp and she quickly rushed to Mao's side. She lifted his arm over his shoulder to help him keep his balance. Arina strolled slowly to Artimis and tugged on his ear pulling him down so his face was level to hers. She sighed, "Oi, will you think next time before doing something reckless or stupid?"Artimis winced because Arina's claws were starting to dig into his ear, "Y-yea, sorry I-I wasn't thinking." Arina's eyes dilated into thin slits and she held his gaze, "No…you weren't." She released her grip on his ear and walked towards Mao and Aria, with Riku following her as she dragged Artimis along with her. Aria looked up at Mao with slight concern. He smiled at her and laughed as he gently pinched her cheek, "I'm fine." Even though both boys were covered in ash and some light scratches some of them bleeding. Both boys smiled nervously and shook hands. Artimis winced it seemed that his arm was in pain, "Sorry about that." He tried to force a smile for Mao and then released his hand. Mao just chuckled and growled teasingly in Aria's ear. She giggled shyly and led him to the bathroom connected to their room so she could clean him up. Artimis watched Aria and Mao go and he sighed. He limped back to his room and into the bathroom connected to it. He stripped off his clothes and he let them fall to the floor as he turned on the shower and entered. He needed to clear his head.


	9. Bath Time and Shower Fun

Chapter 9: Bath Time and Shower Fun

Aria turned on the shower and let it run so it could warm up. She smiled at Mao, "Go ahead and get in. I'll be back to help." She winked at him and walked out of the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and put on a black bikini with skulls on it and she reentered the bathroom and shut the door. Which was now so thick with steam that she couldn't see anything, she stood there for a moment longer. Just then two hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into the shower. She was tightly pressed against Mao's buff body , as the warm water drenched the young couple. Aria's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Mao had nothing on and his erection was flexing against her pussy. Without his glasses he looked drop dead handsome and his body, flawless! She tried not to let her gaze wander past his almost fully developed six pack. But she ended up catching a glimpse of his erection anyway. Her face was now as red as it could possibly get and her body trembled with excitement. Memories of the playful tease they had some nights ago flooded back into her thoughts. Mao had one hand around her waist and he used the other hand to gently press her head against his chest. It seemed as though that Mao was taking this slower than usual. While Aria's thoughts went crazy, Mao was actually thinking the same thing but he kept himself under control. Aria pushed herself away gently, just far enough to get a full body view of him. She blushed and grabbed the soap and began to massage his shoulders. She noticed that his muscles were really tense. When she continued to massage the rest of his body, she noticed some cuts and scars that she wasn't aware of earlier. Mao felt almost completely relaxed now. The steam loosened up both of them and Mao was being treated with a full body massage. Aria tried not to linger too long on his waist or anywhere below the belt. There is one place she hadn't focused on yet, his penis. She blushed at this thought and stood there in silence, letting the soap rinse off of Mao's body. He smelled dreamy, a lot like Axe cologne. She was so dazed by her fantasies that she didn't notice Mao pouring her body wash onto his hands and then reaching for her. She quickly snapped out of her fantasy and backed into the shower wall. Mao had her pinned and he smiled coyly. He started with her shoulder and slowly made his way down her sides and to her hips. She didn't notice that she drifted closer to him to let him do this. She couldn't help but stand still and let him do this. Her cheeks were an even deeper crimson than earlier. Mao massaged her body slowly and his hands trailed up to her breasts and slipped under her bikini top and gently squeezed her large breasts as he rubbed them both in a circular motion. Aria let out a surprised moan and then she bit her lip to silence herself. Mao's fingers traced her nipples so they would harden and then he gently squeezed them between two finger tips and twisted them back and forth but not enough to hurt. She gasped, and arched her body, as she panted rapidly. He released her large breast and let the soap rinse off of her body. His left hand trailed down to her bikini bottom piece and he traced her pussy lips with his finger. She spasmed against him, her body trembling. He smiled devilishly and she was in front of him so she couldn't really see it but she could definitely sense his intentions. He slid two fingers down further to trace her clit. He stroked it slowly and she moaned loudly and bit her lip again. She was unusually wet but it wasn't water on his fingers. It was her juices, he caught her by surprise and slid his two fingers inside of her and began to finger her at a quick pace.

Aria gasped and moaned loudly, screaming his name in ecstasy, "Mao!" He wiggled his fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot. This made her body spasm, he was hitting all of her pleasure spots and it didn't even seem like he was trying! Her heart beat faster and faster it was getting difficult for her to breathe evenly. Mao removed his fingers and brought him to his lips, he licked the full length of his fingers up to how far he stuck them inside of her. Her eyes widened and she blushed deeply. He smiled devilishly and thought to himself, Damn she tastes pretty good.

Then he whispered into Aria's ear, "Do you trust me?"

She let out an almost in audible, "Yes."

Mao smiled and then kissed her neck, "Thank you." Both of his hands slid down and untied both pieces of her bikini and let them fall to the shower floor. He backed her into the platform on the wall where she could sit and he gently spread her legs. He kneeled down in front of her and leaned in close his lips inches from her pussy. He smiled darkly and that's when she knew she might be in trouble. His lips parted and he traced his tongue down the lips of her pussy. She moaned and she was in bliss. He chuckled to himself and then thrust his tongue deep into her clit. She spasmed, God! I didn't realize his tongue was so long and so wide! He swirled his tongue around inside her, this drove her insane!

His tongue hit her wall and she let out a long and loud moan, "Oh God, Mao!" Her juices released and flowed into his mouth. He slowly cleaned her with his tongue just to tease her. He slowly retracted his tongue and she relaxed. He stood up and leaned over her and he kissed her aggressively and slipped his tongue in her mouth so she could taste her lingering juices on his tongue. Surprisingly she seemed to enjoy it.

He slowly pulled away and then sat down next to her with a devilish smirk on his face, "You taste nice." She blushed and then giggled. She paused and then smiled lustfully and kneeled down in front of him, her lips at his tip and her hand firmly grasping the base of his length. His face burned and he stuttered as he eyed her nervously, "A-Aria?" She smiled evily and slowly licked his tip. He spasmed and let out a shy groan, he wasn't used to receiving, hell he's only really been with her and no one else. She slid her tongue over his full length, starting from the base, causing him to moan loudly, "A-Aria!" She nibbled gently and played swords with her tongue over his tip, this caused his penis to pulse and flex. She giggled and nibbled on his tip. He let out a blissful sigh, "Ahh…Aria." His heart raced and his face was crimson. Aria tickled spout with her tongue, he couldn't hold it anymore, he screamed her name, "A-Aria!" He let loose in her mouth, his sperm filling her mouth, He blushed deeply as she swallowed and looked up at him smiling coyly, "You taste so good." She traced his tip one last time with her tongue, his penis now super sensitive. She stood up and sat on his lap, his throbbing cock flexing against her sensitive pussy. She blushed and moaned softly in his ear.

Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door, it was Geoffrey. He cleared his throat, "Master Mao, Miss Aria, you've been in there for a while, is everything alright?" Aria blushed madly and quickly put her bikini back on, the young couple took turns under the water to quickly wash their hair. They finished two minutes later after they rinsed, they turned off the shower. Aria's eyes widened when she realized that she left her change of clothes on the bed in their room and cursed herself, Dammit! Mao already had his briefs on and he opened the door , Aria quickly darted behind Mao to hide how exposed she was.

Mao looked up at Geoffrey and smirked, "We're just enjoying the steam and hot water." Geoffrey could clearly see that Aria's cheeks were glowing crimson as she attempted to hide behind Mao. Geoffrey turned away from the young couple and sank into the floor, he reappeared in the foyer. Aria's blush faded slightly but she was still red. Mao noticed Aria's change of clothes on the bed and chuckled, "So that's why you clung to me so tightly. You didn't want Geoffrey to see too much of your exposed skin." He approached the bed, picking up her clothes and held them out for her. Aria blushed and she quickly changed into them Aria threw the towel she was using at Mao's head. He laughed devilishly and dried his hair, he followed her back into the bathroom and hung the towel over the shower wall. Aria was searching for her brush and found it about four minutes after rummaging through some drawers. She attempted to brush her hair and winced during ten strokes. Mao was right behind her and whispered, "Need some help?" She nodded and was a bit embarrassed. He took the brush in his right hand and brushed her hair gently. He finished ten minutes later. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then turned to him. He led her to his bed and sat there with her in his lap and his arms around her.


	10. Sweet Innocense

Chapter 10: Sweet Innocence

Meanwhile…

Artimis had finished his shower and walked out of the bathroom with only his briefs on. He was surprised to see Arina in his room. She giggled, "Hello Artimis." The Angel sighed and looked into Arina's eyes, "Hey…" Arina was in her human neko form, she walked over to him, "I know you love her…but you will find another." Artimis turned his head to the window, "I-I shouldn't even be in love. Angels…I mean especially guardian angels are not supposed to fall in love." His eyes sank to the floor. Arina sighed in frustration, "I swear Artimis, you amaze me with how pitiful you can act sometimes." His head shot up and he looked at her quizzically. Arina rolled her eyes, "Who cares about the angel rules, I mean yea you'll be punished but your ability and freedom to love someone shouldn't be taken away from you. Artimis almost looked as if he had just been slapped and he couldn't meet her eyes. Arina sighed, "What about Raspberyll? She's friends with Aria and she's a great girl." Artimis sighed and flew past Arina and into the dimensional gate. He appeared near Demon Academy's infirmary. Coincidentally Raspberyll was walking towards him but Kyoko and Asuka were nowhere to be found. She stopped in front of him and looked up, "I saw you with Aria the other day, You seem a little to pure for Demon Academy. So why are you here?" Her fangs revealed each time she spoke and her pink eyes were bright with excitement. Artimis looked up at the unusually high ceiling, "I'm Aria's guardian angel." He flexed his angelic wings and his blue eyes lit up. Beryll smiled and then giggled, "Heh heh. Nice briefs!" Artimis looked down and began to blush furiously. He cursed himself for forgetting to get properly dressed before leaving the mansion. His silvery white bangs fell over his eyes, covering them. He felt so embarrassed. Beryll stopped laughing and grabbed his hand, "It's ok, let's go back to your room and find you some clothes." His cheeks flared, he had never been alone in his room with a girl before, especially in a situation like this. Since he really didn't have a choice, he picked up Beryll and flew through the dimensional gate, reappearing in front of his door. When he let her in he noticed that it was just the two of them and that Arina had gone to see Riku's in the dining room. When Artimis looked down he noticed that Beryll was not at his side anymore. He scanned the room frantically to find her rummaging through his clothes.

Meanwhile…

Riku was downstairs admiring the architecture when he felt Arina in her cat form, stirring in her sleep on his shoulders. He removed her from his shoulders and held her in his arms as he stroked her fur. She began to purr and in her sleep she changed into her human neko form and he realized she had nothing on. He quickly carried her to his room and put a bra and panties on her as well as some black denim shorts. He blushed furiously as the thought of her naked returned to him. He gently laid her on the bed, but as he did this she woke up and opened her eyes. He was very close to her and she began to blush. He smiled nervously at her, "H-Hey sleepy head." He took off his red button down shirt and draped it over Arina's shoulders. He chuckled, "You're missing a top Arina." Her cheeks flared and she quickly put his shirt on. Her tail curled up around her waist innocently and her ears twitched nervously. Her wings flexed slightly and she smiled shyly as she met Riku's gaze, "These clothes fit perfectly!" She purred in his ear playfully and he laughed huskily, "Does someone want to play?" He revealed a devilish smirk that showed his fangs. Her eyes widened and she twitched her ears and curled her tail around his waist. He laughed and scratched gently behind her ears. She blushed madly, purring uncontrollable and letting out a soft moan. Riku smiled and nibbled on the tip of her left ear. She panted rapidly and tried desperately to keep herself under control. He stopped for a moment and spoke in a husky tone, "So your feline attributes are your weakness? Hm?" Arina's cheeks burned crimson and she dived under twenty large pillows. At the moment she felt deeply embarrassed. Riku laughed and dived into the mountain of pillows. Arina stayed very still so that she wouldn't give away her location. Riku lifted up the pillow that covered her face, he smiled playfully and then tackled her. Arina sniffed the air around her and stood up. She headed for the kitchen and Riku followed her he burst out laughing when he entered the room. She was playing with a prinny, pawing at his beak and nibbling on it's head. Riku heard her stomach growl and then stopped laughing, "Common I'll make you something to eat." She turned to him and walked over to a table and sat down, waiting in anticipation. He whipped up some juicy rips and some prinny milk. She ate quickly but she wasn't messy about it. Then she wiped her mouth. They headed back upstairs to their room. Arina sat down on the bed in an upright position and she looked around curiously. Riku's thoughts flashed back to the image of her naked body. He was becoming thirsty for her he leaned over her just enough so she would fall back on the bed. He quickly restrained her wrists and leaned down close to her neck. His eyes weren't their normal shade of sea green, they now had a tint of black. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't move. She had only seen Riku in this state a few times and she knew damn well that she shouldn't struggle. Her neck was revealed just enough at the base where he could draw blood. He licked his lips and then his fangs pierced her skin. But instead of pain Arina felt pulsing pleasure from the young vampire boys bite. He drew her blood for about four minutes and released her neck from his clenched fangs. When his eyes opened they were his original color of sea green. His eyes rested on her neck and he cursed inwardly at himself. She studied his face carefully. Riku wouldn't meet her gaze, not after what he just did to her. He released her and backed into the far corner of the room. Arina stood up and walked over to him as he backed further into the corner until he had nowhere to go. He refused to meet her gaze, he couldn't meet those innocent eyes, not after the way he behaved. Arina turned his head gently towards her. He still wouldn't meet her gaze, instead his eyes trailed to the fresh piercings on her neck. They had stopped bleeding but they were deep and a bit wide. He was so busy cursing himself that he didn't notice that Arina had him pinned in the corner of the room and he had nowhere to go. She had her breasts pressed against his bare chest. He blushed deeply and finally met her gaze, she was so beautiful, he couldn't tear his gaze from her diamond eyes. He couldn't stand it! He pushed her gently down on the bed and straddled her with her wrists restrained by his hands.

Meanwhile…

Raspberyll had picked out a pair of grey jeans for Artimis. As he put them on and she looked him up and down, her face lit up, "You look really good!" He sat down on his bed and Beryll walked over to him. He still didn't have a shirt on and he was pretty ripped! But not too ripped. Artimis noticed her staring at him and his eyes met hers. She blushed and giggled nervously. His eyes trailed over her, she looked a lot younger than her true age. Not to mention she's a delinquent which means she's a good person right? None the less she is still a demon girl…all demons can't be bad right? Artimis picked her up and sat her in his lap. She gasped and her eyes flared but she didn't seem mad. Beryll giggled innocently, "So…Artimis right?" The angelic boy smiled, "Yea." Raspberyll looked deeply into his eyes and kissed his cheek, " For an angel, I think you will fit in well here." He blushed, deeply embarrassed. Beryll smiled lovingly, "Seeya later angel boy." She dashed through the dimensional gate where Kyoko and Asuka were waiting for her. He sighed and laid on the right side of his king sized bed.

Meanwhile…

Mao led Aria to the balcony and he pulled her in close, they began to sway slowly and Aria's eyes were only focused on Mao's. His eyes were flickering from red to blue. After being lost in his gaze for so long a dark aura surrounded Mao. Aria gasped, just then Dark Mao and True Heart appeared on each side of Mao. Aria just stood there speechless, her body shivered violently when her eyes met Dark Mao's. She fell to her knee's and began to breathe heavily as her fangs grew.

She panted, "N-No…"

Mao appeard at her side and lifted her into his arms his face flooded with concern, "What's wrong?!" True heart appeared on Mao's left side and he stared intently in to Aria's half closed eyes. Dark Mao laughed and in a flash he grabbed Aria and drifted high above the balcony.

He laughed maniacally, "Well Mao it seems your girlfriend has a dark side! Although, it doesn't seem to be well controlled." Mao clenched his jaw and flashed his fangs at Dark Mao as a warning. Dark Mao only laughed and dropped Aria as he disappeared back into Mao's heart.

Mao quickly dashed under Aria so she landed on top of him. He looked at her, still concerned, "Aria are you alright?"

Aria hissed softly and her fangs brushed against her neck, "F-Forgive me." Her fangs pierced his neck and his blood flowed into her mouth. Mao's eyes widened and he felt pulsing pleasure throughout his body. True Heart watched them for only a moment and then faded back into Mao's heart to give them time alone. After ten minutes Aria drew back and licked the wound to seal it. Mao slowly stood up and he helped her up. He sighed with satisfaction and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close to him.

A playful smirk formed on his lips, "You should've told me. It wouldn't have changed my feelings about you." She smiled and then kissed him. Mao picked her up and carried her inside, laying her down on his bed, he laid next to her and she laid her head on his chest. The two lovers drifted to sleep.


	11. The Dark Commander

Chapter 11: The Dark Commander

Meanwhile…

Far away from Demon Academy in large castle, the throne room was filled with dark vessels. A silhouetted figure sits on the throne in this dimly lit room, his fangs gleamed in the light of the many dim candles.

An unusually large dark vessel with red symbols covering his body, approached the throne and kneeled before the dark master, "My lord, The team you sent out to find the princess has failed."

The man in the throne stood up swiftly, his jaw was clenched and his voice was deep and hollow, "What?! They shall be punished!" His hand rose and his fist began to glow. The dark vessel spoke again, "My lord wait! They failed and didn't return. Before the leader of the team died, he sent us something that you should probably see."

The man let his fist slowly drop to his side, his black cloak ruffled as he snapped his fingers with impatience, "Show it to me, and it better be important, Baal." Baal looked up at his master with surprise; very few times did he decide to call him by name. He stood up and put a jewel in his master's hand, it was glowing with translucent metallic colors. The man smiled and laughed maniacally, "So it seems she has fallen in love with the new overlord! It also seems that Arina, Riku, and Artimis are there as well." His mouth curved into a wicked smile, "Baal!"

Baal stood up straight, "Yes Lord Azac!"

Azac smiled, "It's been a while since I have allowed you to address me by name. Prepare the dark vessel pawns to strike Demon Academy! We shall see how powerful the young overlord is." He smiled wickedly and let out a maniacal laugh. Azac announced, "The princess will soon be mine and the young overlord and her friends will become my servants!" He laughed again as Baal faded in the darkness to carry out his master's orders.

Meanwhile…

At the overlords mansion it's approximately three am and Artimis was sitting up in bed. His wings flexed and he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He stood up drowsily; he exited to room and headed for the kitchen. His bare chest glistening in the moonlight, he opened the fridge door and grabbed a Japanese pear and then closed the fridge. He finished the pear in fifteen minutes and then sighed sleepily. He felt sleepy even though he hadn't even slept. He decided to take a tour around the mansion. He passed by Arina and Riku's room, he could hear her purring in her sleep as well as Riku sighing with content. Artimis didn't dare to disturb them, because it wasn't his place and they were probably sleeping anyway. Then he approached Mao and Aria's room, he paused in front of the door but didn't turn to face it. He heard someone rise from the bed. Then he heard Aria stretch and let out a soft moan, his cheeks burned furiously. Then he heard her light footsteps make their way in his direction from the other side of the door. He panicked, his thoughts began to spin. The door gently swung open and he could see Aria's soft delicate skin glistening in the moonlight.


	12. Early Morning Wakeup Call

Chapter 12: Early Morning Wakeup Call

Aria looked up at Artimis sleepily and smiled weakly. She stepped forward towards him and gently closed the door behind her until it was slightly cracked.

Artimis faced her immediately and kneeled in front of her, "Forgive me Princess, I was strolling the halls because I couldn't sleep."

He blushed deeply when he looked up at her. She had changed into a short dark grey Lolita dress before she had left the room after she had woken up. She reached her hand towards him and ran her fingers through his white and silvery spikey hair. His cheeks burned bright with blush from her touch, and he leaned into her hand to show that he enjoyed it. His halo glowed brightly and his wings flexed. The glow of his halo reflected off of Aria's metallic wings.

She slowly pulled her hand back and giggled cheerfully as her gaze drifted to the window down the hall, "It seems that dawn is approaching." The light of the rising sun reflected off her metallic eyes and wings. Artimis followed her gaze and then returned his attention to her. This means it had been at least an hour since she had woken up, the thought made him blush, he didn't realize she had touched him this long. Aria hovered a few inches above the ground and shot him a smile as she drifted past him down the hall and down the stairs. Artimis watched her leave and then he could feel a familiar set of eyes watching him. He directed his gaze to the cracked door of Mao's room and peered cautiously into the room. He quickly noticed that Mao was on the other side of the door and he was watching him intently. Artimis was slightly surprised but he recovered quickly so that Mao wouldn't notice. Thinking to himself, he must've woken up when Aria did…but if that's the case then why didn't I notice him earlier?

Mao chuckled darkly, "Isn't it a bit early for exploring?" Artimis felt something off about Mao and thought to himself, this must be Dark Mao. Artimis stood up straight and flexed his wings to show that he wasn't intimidated by him. Dark Mao just chuckled, "It seems for an angel, that you are competing for Aria's affections." Artimis remained silent and watched Dark Mao cautiously. Dark Mao appeared in front of Artimis and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him a foot above the ground. Artimis was caught by surprise and cursed himself, Dammit! Dark Mao only laughed and then a twisted smirk formed on his lips, "This may be a bit rude Artimis, but-" Dark Mao was cut off before he could finished and Mao forced him back within his heart and dropped Artimis. Artimis regained his balance and gazed at Mao, his eyes and clothes had returned to normal. Mao smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that…he didn't hurt you did he?" Artimis shook his head and shot him a smile. Mao kept his cool the best that he could.

Artimis gestured toward the stairs, "Would you like to go get some breakfast, Mao?" Artimis offered politely although he had already eaten something.

Mao let out a hearty laugh, "I was just about to head there." He passed Artimis and headed towards the dining room. Artimis stood there for a moment and watched him, and after a moment he followed him.

Meanwhile…

Riku yawned as he sat up. He stretched his arms and loosened all of his joints. He looked down to see Arina's head against his chest and her arms around his neck. Since she was in her neko form he could see every curve in her body, this made him blush. He gently loosened her grip by running his fingers sensually down her spin. She purred and released him from her grip and Riku gently laid her down on the bed. It took Riku about twenty minutes to shower and get ready. He returned wearing grey jeans, and he had a maid outfit in his hand for Arina. It was specially designed to fit her neko features and wings. He put her in a white bra and matching panties, then he slipped the dress on her. He put her in some over the knee black stockings with white lace at the top, he also put a bell collar around her neck and some black shoes. He chuckled and noticed he was becoming deeply aroused. He crawled on top of her, gently pinning her to the bed and restraining her wrists. He leaned in and nibbled the tip of her left neko ear. She spasmed, letting out a surprised moan and her eyes slowly opened, her cheeks filling with blush. He shot her a coy smile as he unpinned her. She sat up and looked at her reflection in the long mirror across the room and her blush deepened when she noticed what she was wearing. She stood up and spun around in front of the mirror and admired how cute she looked in her new outfit but Riku could still tell that she was deeply embarrassed. He looked her up and down and then approached her, placing his hands on her hips and smiling warmly, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

She turned around and looked up into his eyes and then nodded. Riku smiled and then took her hand as he led her down the stairs and into the dining room. The first person she noticed when she entered the room was her mistress Aria, and noticed she was wearing a dark grey Lolita dress, this helped Arina feel at ease to know that she wasn't the only one who was dressed this way. Arina flew over to Aria and almost tackled her over with a hug, "Oi princess! Good morning." Arina squeezed Aria tightly. Riku and Mao headed to the long table full of food and begin to fill two plates, one in each hand for themselves and their women. It was about seven am at the overlords mansion. Arina giggled as Aria rubbed one of her neko ears. Aria smiled and led Arina to another long table that was set for everyone to eat at. Arina sat down on Aria's left and Artimis was sitting on her right side. Artimis seemed like he was day dreaming. Aria stroked his silvery white angelic wings and he didn't realize it at first. She nuzzled her cheek against his feathered wings and this brought him back to reality. He stared at her, his face flooded with blush and his halo glowed brightly. Aria sat up and giggled warmly. Suddenly the doors to the dining room opened and in entered Raspberyll followed closely by Kyoko and Asuka.


	13. Intruders

Chapter 13: Intruders

Geoffrey appeared in front of Raspberyll's group and remained expressionless, "Ah Miss Beryll, Miss Kyoko, and Miss Asuka, may I ask what you may need this early morning?"

Beryll giggled, "Oh just visiting, Geoffrey." She walked past him and Kyoko and Asuka followed closely behind her. Beryll took a seat next to Artimis while Kyoko and Asuka sat across from them. Mao laid Aria's food in front of her and set down his food in front of him as he sat across from her. Riku did the same for Arina. Mao didn't acknowledge Kyoko or Asuka at all. He smiled at Aria and then he began to eat. Aria, Arina and Riku began to eat as well. Artimis sat there feeling nervous with Aria on his left and Beryll so close to him on his right.

Beryll began to speak when everyone had finished breakfast, "Mao it seems those things that attacked us had some friends. They have invaded the Academy and the students and teachers are trying to fight them off right now." Artimis's head snapped up and his eyes widened with surprise and thought to himself, How the hell could they have found the princess so quickly?! Aria stood up, her eyes covered by her bangs and she hurried out of the room and headed up the stairs.

Mao hissed at Beryll and then quickly caught up with Aria grabbing her wrist. She gasped and her head whipped, her eyes met his. Her innocent eyes now clouded with salty tears and her cheeks and eyes were blotchy and red. Mao pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly against his body, her head against his heart, "I promise that I will protect you!" One of his arms tightened securely around her waist and the other was stroking her hair, "I won't let them take you away from me." His voice was gentle and full of love. Aria's tears slowed and she clung tightly to him. Her wings wrapped around them like a shield. Mao unbuttoned his dragon button up shirt to expose his neck and he pushed her head gently to his neck so her lips brushed against his skin, urging her to pierce his neck with her fangs and to take his blood. Aria blushed deeply and panted rapidly, her fangs grew longer and sharper, "M-Mao…Forgive me." Her fangs pierced deeply into his neck and his warm blood flowed into her mouth. Mao groaned and blushed lightly from the immense pleasure he had felt only from her previous bites before. She nibbled to bite deeper and she blushed, she could feel his pleasure, his sweet blood flowing past her lips and sliding down her throat. She stopped and slid her tongue across the wound to seal it, making Mao spasm and bite back another moan of pleasure. He held her close, and panted deeply from the overwhelming sensations that she had just given him. He pulled himself together and picked her up, bringing her back into the dining room. As they rejoined the others who were sitting at the table, Mao returned to his seat with Aria sitting in his lap.

Beryll then cleared her throat and continued to speak, "A whole army of dark vessels is invading the Academy, and they seem to be searching for something."

She was cut off by Riku who now had Arina sitting in his lap, "Or someone." His gaze drifted to his sister, and everyone else at the table did this as well.

Mao snarled at them, and Aria looked down and sighed deeply, "You are correct. They are after me. Arina, Riku, Artimis, you guys should leave. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I need to end this even if it mean that…I have to give in." Her eyes filled with tears and everyone in the room immediately protested. Artimis stood up straight, his eyes filled with fury and hurt. He spoke sternly, "I will do nothing of the sort! I am your guardian angel! Sent from Celestia, the heavenly haven to protect you! What makes you think that I would dare to leave you now after all that we've been through?"

Arina hissed violently, "And I'm your humble servant! I am forever in your debt after you rescued me when we were children, I will not leave you my Mistress!"

Riku hit the table hard enough that it surprised Aria that it hadn't splintered or split down the middle, "You are my sister Aria, I would never leave you to face this alone."

Mao clutched Aria tightly to his chest and hissed in her ear, "I won't let them take you! I promised that I would protect you! I'm the overlord Aria and I plan to make you my queen."

Aria trembled and almost broke into tears, her thoughts spinning in her head. Why. Why are they all doing this for me? Don't they know it's dangerous? Don't they know that they could get killed? I can't let Azac hurt them! Aria's frustration grew.

Beryll broke the silence, "Mao is my rival and friend, Artimis is important to me, and recently Aria we have become friends as well. I Beryll the one of the three only graduates of Demon Academy, will protect my friends as well as this school no mater what the cost!"

Kyoko stood up, "And if My Lady will fight then I will be by her side to support her." Asuka stood up and nodded with a smile on her face.

Aria stayed silent for a moment. Everyone else waited eagerly for her response, but before she could speak, the sound of windows shattering echoed throughout the room and everyone hit the floor.

Mao shielded Aria from the glass as did Riku and Artimis for their girls. Every head in the room turned to see a dark figure with an dark aura surrounding it. Aria was frozen in fear, "N-no! It cant be!" Mao stood up and shielded Aria protectivly as Riku did the same for Arina. Kyoko and Asuka stood on each side of Beryll in their fight stance. Riku and Artimis stood on each side of Mao with their swords drawn. Riku gently pushed Arina next to Aria.

The dark figure laughed coldly, "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Well Aria it seems that me and my Master have found you at last."

Aria shook violently with fear; Arina's arms were around her to comfort her. Aria stuttered, "W-What are you doing here Baal?"

Baal shot a wicked smile at Aria, as a reaction everyone formed a circle around Aria and Arina, but they faced outward so they were ready for any attack. Baal stepped out of the shadows, revealing a more human form. He had onyx hair, one green eye and one crimson eye, a muscular yet handsome and tall body his hair was spikey but he had emo bangs that covered one eye, the crimson one. Although he was muscular he had a slim build. He wore no shirt to cover his ripped abs, as well a black jeans and a black cloak with a crimson inside. Baal's smile softened to lure Aria in, "You have become more beautiful princess, No wonder the Master wants you all to himself!" He raised his hand and chanted a few summoning spells under his breath to summon dark vessels that surrounded the group.

Riku seemed slightly wary due to that fact that Baal so closely resembled himself and his sister. Everyone else began to notice the similarities as well and it seemed to throw them off just a bit. The army of dark vessels began to lung at the group of fighters, two at a time. Artimis slashed ten of them with each cut of his blade, while Mao took out hundreds at a time. Riku's fangs lengthened and he hissed loudly. The noise caused five dark vessels to writhe in pain and disappear completely. He rose his dark blood splattered double bladed scythe, he smiled darkly and slashed at the dark vessels taking out about fifteen at a time. Beryll casted spells on most of dark vessels, with each spell that was cast, Kyoko and Asuka would use their combat abilities on the ones that Beryll had targeted.

Baal smirked and snapped his fingers which caused the dark vessels to disappear. He waited for one of them to speak. Aria stepped out of the circle and stood next to Mao while Arina stayed close to Riku. Aria was too stunned to speak. Baal laughed, "It seems you have noticed Princess. Yes I am your brother, I was Riku's fraternal twin, but the doctors presumed me dead. Then Azac found me and brought me back with him. And now I have no choice except to serve him."

Riku snarled, he couldn't believe that their parents wouldn't tell them that their brother had died. Aria's eyes were wide with shock and she could only mouth one word, "Why?"

Baal sighed, you could definitely tell that he did not enjoy fighting his siblings. He looked up at them, his eyes brimmed with sadness, then he let his gaze drop, "He found me to be useful in delivering the princess to him, since I am your kin."

Aria stepped forward but Baal drifted back. Mao clutched Aria's arm, he understood what was going on but he couldn't be more careful.

Riku let his scythe disappear and he walked towards Baal. Baal looked up slightly surprised but when Riku was in front of him he felt a slap across his face. He held his cheek and looked into Riku's eyes. They were filled with hurt and concern, "If you don't want to serve Azac. Then why do you stay at his side?!"

Baal gasped inaudibly and thought for a moment, then he parted his lips, "Where else could I go?"

Aria's courage returned and she spoke warmly, "You could stay here, with us. Please, Baal, my brother." She opened her arms to gesture him to come to her.

Baal sighed and then smiled warmly at his two siblings, "As my commitment to you. I herby abandon the cursed name that Azac has given me!"

Riku smiled at his fraternal twin, "Then what shall your new name be?"

The onyx haired boy pondered for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "Kizaki!"

Aria smiled warmly, "Welcome home, Kizaki."

Suddenly Kizaki collapsed to the floor and held his chest in pain, "Ahh!"

A dark mass of matter formed next to Kizaki and it formed to reveal Azac. He was in the shadows so it was impossible to see his features. Azac yelled in rage, "Baal you dare to betray the one who has given you life and a reason to live?!"

Kizaki was lifted up into the air by dark vessels and he cried out in agony.

Aria began to cry, "Kizaki!

Mao immediately struck down the dark vessels that held Kizaki and he pointed his blade at Azac, "Leave now! You are in the presence of the overlord of the Netherworld!"

Aria rushed to Kizaki and her and Riku helped them up having each of his arms hanging limply over their shoulders. Arina stayed by Aria's side and began to use her arts of healing on Kizaki.

Azac laughed, "Well Kizaki, if this is your decision then you are now my enemy!" He disappeared without a trace.


	14. Repaired Heart

Chapter 14: Repaired Heart

Hours after Azac had left, Kizaki was taken to the infirmary and was being given a full body exam. Since Azac had left, Kizaki passed out shortly afterwards, probably from the pain. Aria and everyone else waited in the lobby while the nurse treated Kizaki. Mao had his back against the wall, his head down and his eyes stared down at the floor. He didn't reveal any emotion and he was lost in deep thought. Riku had Arina on his shoulder, she was in her neko cat form and they were both lightly napping. Artimis watched through the window of the room where Kizaki was being treated. Kyoko, Asuka and Raspberyll had taken off to train their skills, in order to become stronger. They requested to be informed of any updates with Kizaki's condition. Aria was sobbing uncontrollably two feet away from Mao. She did her best to stay quiet so that no one would notice. Geoffrey on the other hand was busying himself with repairs on the school and the mansion, along with dispatching more nurses and healers throughout the school to tend to any of the wounded students and teachers. All while he managed his post at the dimensional gate. Prinny slaves were seen all throughout the school with busy repairs and some of them cleaning the wreckage. Mao drifted to Aria, since he could tell she was crying, she couldn't hide anything from him. He stepped away from the wall ad approached her. His eyes were calm but they were filled with deep concern. Aria didn't notice him until he grabbed her shoulder and forced her into his arms to embrace her. Aria's tears subsided and Mao sat down against the wall with her in his lap, he gently rubbed his hands over her shoulders and down her sides to keep her calm.

A white haired male medic stepped out of Kizaki's treatment room to join our hero's in the waiting room.

Artimis looked up at him instantly, "Well?"

The medic smiled gently, "He'll be alright, but he will need to stay here for a few days. There was a curse on him that we had to remove, it took a while but we succeeded. His body has to begin to adjust to the change before he can return to his daily life."

Mao nodded, "Thank you, and I'm sure that Geoffrey has already covered the payment?"

The medic bowed, "Yes young overlord, you and your friends may visit him at any time."

Mao stood up, picking up Aria in his arms and headed to the dimensional gate. Artimis followed quickly behind them. Riku woke up from the news and followed them as well with a drowsy Arina still curled up on his shoulders. They went through the dimensional gate and reappeared at the mansion. Artims was sitting on the balcony along the stone bordered rails. Mao carried Aria up to his room and laid her down next to him on his bed. Riku went upstairs to his room and closed the door, sitting up on his bed with Arina now curled up in his lap, purring as he stroked her fur.

Meanwhile…

Back at the school, Kizaki gasped and sat up abruptly in the white bed in his room inside the infirmary. He was panting and sweating with his cloak and jeans off, he was only wearing his briefs. He examined the room around him and tried to figure out where he was. He heard a lite giggle from a small girl and turned to see Beryll. He tried to get out of bed but he fell back down. Beryll approached the end of his bed, "You shouldn't push yourself. The medic said that you need to rest so you can recover quickly."

Kizaki laid there as he listened to Raspberyll, "W-Why is my body so weak?"

Beryll sighed, "They had to remove some sort of dark curse that was damaging your body. They said that your body will have to adjust to live without it."

Kizaki closed his eyes, "A curse, so you mean to say that Azac was only using me."

Beryll looked at him with much concern, "I wouldn't worry too much about that jerk. I mean that Azac guy is a creep, if your body had to endure that curse any longer, it would have been impossible to remove and you would've died. I wouldn't doubt that that creep would stoop to any level to get what he wants."

A tear fell from Kizaki's red eye and he quickly wiped it away and looked at the salty drop with much confusion, "What?"

Kyoko and Asuka appeared on each side of Raspberyll, and Asuka spoke with concern, "You're crying. Are you alright?" The three girls watched him.

Kizaki just sat there in silence as he examined the tear on his hand as he wondered the same thing.

Meanwhile…

At Azac's new and improved fortress, he screamed with frustration and anger, "Damn him!" Azac punched the wall and it formed a crater. He was fuming, his eyes were closed as he quickly regained his cool. He was alone in his chamber, just standing there, and thinking about the past events. He snarled, "Aria, that damn princess will be mine!" Azac sat at the edge of his bed and stared out the window at the darkness forming outside, it would be night soon.

A dark vessel drifted into his room. Glowing blue symbols all over her thin body. She bowed to Azac, "Something wrong master? Can I be of any assistance?"

Azac's eyes did not drift away from the window, "Zaziku, you have served me well but your lover has abandoned my force."

Zaziku gasped and she looked down, "I-I am sorry."

Azac smirked cruely, "And because of this you are dismissed from my counsel!" He rose his hand removing the curse upon her body and sent her through a portal to Kizaki.

Meanwhile…

Back in the infirmary a dark portal opened on the ceiling and Zaziku fell on top of Kizaki. She smiled warmly at him as her fingers brushed his hair from his eyes. Kizaki looked at Zaziku with surprise and blushed, "My dear, you left Azac, to be with me?" Zaziku nodded shyly and smiled again, she was considering abandoning Azac anyway. Kizaki embraced her and they slept together on the bed in the infirmary. Kyoko, Asuka and Raspberyll left the room quietly.


	15. Day Off

Chapter 15: Day Off

It was morning in the overlords mansion. Mao continued to sleep, though Aria had already woken up and she positioned herself at the window. She could hear the heartbeats of her guardian angel, her brother, her best friend and her lover. She could hear footsteps heading for the door to her and Mao's room. She didn't move, but just continued to stare out the window as she watched the breathtaking sight of the brightening sky. It seems to her knowledge that she was the only one awake besides Mao's busy butler. She drifted away from the window and to the enormous closet full of clothes. She reached for a new outfit but she stopped herself and smiled. She pulled her hand back and entered the bathroom and she gently closed the door. She turned on the shower and let the room quickly fill the bathroom with thick hot steam.

Once the water was turned on, Mao's sleepy eyes gradually opened. He stood up slowly and stripped off his clothes until he had nothing on except his black silk boxers. He quietly entered the bathroom and carefully shut the door behind him. He could hear Aria singing as she washed herself in the shower. This quickly aroused him but he failed to notice much. He washed his hair in the sink and dried it with a towel and then shook it a bit. His hair looked very spikey and tempting to play with. Aria cheeks flushed into a soft shade of pink, she could feel Mao's presence in the room. Her thoughts drifted to blissful romantic fantasies and she let out a soft moan. Mao was fully awake now and his penis was fully erect from the sound of her erotic voice. He brushed his teeth and put on some cologne that smelled like rain and alluring blood. He finished his grooming and waited for Aria to finish up. Aria had already finished her morning rituals for hygene and she was now just enjoying the water and thick steam which her arousing her fantasies. She snapped out of it quickly and rinsed off one more time, as she proceeded to turn off the water. She began to dry off her wet erotic body with the soft towel and her nipples were hard. She dried her hair and then brushed it gently. She put on some cherry blossom scented lotion, completely forgetting that Mao was in the room. Mao kept his presence unknown to her and proceeded to sneak a few peeks at Aria. As the steam began to clear when she finished up she looked in the mirror to see Mao quite close behind her. She had completely forgotten that he was in the room and turned around to face him, her cheeks were blood red and she tried to hide her body the best she could, she was so embarrassed. Mao only smiled and held up a black cupped bra and matching panties. He helped her with the bra and panties, taking his sweet time, running his fingers sensually down her sides and and thighs as her helped her dress. She was really shy, he was actually dressing her, she felt so embarrassed. After he finished she bowed her head with respect and she quickly exited the bathroom so he could get ready and so she could find more clothes instead of just underwear. Mao couldn't help but smile as she left, he loved her so much and he enjoyed to dress her himself. About thirty minutes later Mao appeared in his room, dressed in his normal attire, and was well groomed, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Aria was waiting for him out on the balcony, wearing a red and black version of the maid outfit that Arina wore yesterday. Mao became aroused again and his eyes filled with desire as he met her out on the balcony.

Meanwhile…

Riku was eating breakfast with Arina in the dining room. Beryll had seemed to return to the mansion not but a few hours earlier, with Kyoko and Asuka passed out on one of the couches in the Foyer. Artimis on the other hand was on the roof above his room and he watched Mao approach Aria on their balcony. He didn't require much sleep, being an angel and all, so he had been awake and on the roof since they had all returned to the mansion the night before. His ears twitched when he heard the giggle of a familiar demon girl behind him. She came close and hugged him, "There you are Artimis!" He quickly pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth and he drifted higher onto the roof with one arm restraining Beryll. Aria looked up at the roof when she heard the voices and heard the heart beats of two of her friends and realized they were no threat. She was quickly grabbed by Mao and pulled to his chest from behind. He let out a playful chuckle and he lifted her chin for her to look at him, "Heh heh. Surprised?" She shook her head and smiled warmly at him. He noticed her fangs peaking past her lips, "Aww is my princess thirsty?" He turned her so her body was facing him and pulled her in close as he gently pressed her head to his neck so her fangs grazed his neck. Aria blushed, she had barely noticed her own thirst. Artimis watched the young couple quietly as Aria drew blood from Mao's neck causing them both pleasure. Raspberyll watched in awe and silence, her small pink wings flexed as she was still in the angel's arms. He removed his hand from her mouth and as he expected, Beryll stayed silent. She leaned into his ear even though she was like two feet shorter than him and whispered, "So Mao allows her to drink his blood?" Artimis nodded and kept silent so that Aria and Mao couldn't hear them.

After about half an hour Aria drew back slightly and sealed his wound by running her tongue across it, causing the young overlord to shiver with delight. Aria blushed deeply as she stared at the horizon, her maid outfit well lit by the partially risen sun. Her wings and eyes reflected the sunlight beautifully and her wings cupped themselves around her and Mao. She was beautiful, how her wings emerged gracefully from her back, and those enchanting eyes. Aria could feel the young overlords eyes examining her intently, she became modest but she felt sweet bliss to know that he looked at her this way. Suddenly her stomach growled and she blushed with embarrassment. Mao chuckled and took her hand, "I'm pretty hungry too, let's go and eat." Artimis quickly grabbed Raspberyll and he dived through the open kitchen window hoping that Mao didn't notice. By the time that Mao and Aria entered the dining room everyone else had finished breakfast and they were just chatting. Mao quickly dished some food for himself and Aria while she chatted with her companions in the dining room. Beryll had the most devilish smile on her face after witnessing the scene between Mao and Aria. Artimis tried to keep Beryll quiet about it but the young demon girl couldn't help herself from sharing it with Kyoko and Asuka.

Arina gently landed on Aria's shoulder and rubber herself against Aria's cheek purring, "And how are you this morning princess?"

Aria smiled as she flashed her fangs in a friendly way towards Arina, "Everything is wonderful."

Beryll couldn't contain herself and she cut in, "So Aria how does blood taste?"

Aria blushed and she was deeply confused by Beryll's sudden question, "W-What do you mean?"

Beryll giggled and she smiled her devilish grin, "I mean your sweetheart, how does he taste?"

Aria's face flooded immidiatly with blush, "W-well, I-I,U-um…"

Arina cut in, "Oh Beryll try not to pry will you?"

Artimis looked innocently at Aria but she didn't meet his eyes.

Mao returned to the table and sat next to Aria, setting down her food as well as his. He could clearly see her embarrassment. Moments later they finished eating.

Riku picked up Arina and cradled her in his arms while she was in her cat form. Riku was well aware of his sisters situation, for it was his as well. He just wished that they could live a life without having to fight or stuggle. Riku's eyes widened and he quickly left the room holding his lips, and almost dropping Arina. Arina was startled and she landed on her feet and transformed into her human neko form, she quickly followed him up the stairs and down the hall back to their room. Her long tail trailing behind her and her ears flicked. Riku had run all the way to the balcony outside of his room. Arina finally caught up with him, out of breath and her wings flexing, she was fairly confused. Arina was unaware of what was happening as she approached him, with only a bra and panties on. Riku was gripping the concrete railing so tightly that it began to crack. She came close to him and tried to pull him into her arms. Riku's eyes had darkened black with only a slight tint of sea green, his fangs were peaking from his lips. He couldn't contain his thist. He backed her into a pillar on the side of the balcony with much aggression, he had his arms restaining her wrists above her head and against the pillar. Her rushing blood and bare neck was more than he could handle. Arina's eyes were wide and innocent, full of fear as she tried to call to him, "R-Riku w-what are you doing." She blushed deeply and struggled slightly. His grip tightened on her wrists but not enough to hurt her, his body pressed against hers to hold her still. Blood rushed to her face as her blushing cheeks darkened. She finally caught on, he was thirsty and out of control. She knew if a male vampire became overcome with desire that they would lose control of themselves and if the victim was a girl, there was a very good chance of rape. She became slightly terrified. Riku's fangs were barred as he leaned into her neck, his fangs gently brushing her skin. He struggled to keep control of himself but his instincts were telling him to let go and give into the thirst. And the desire to mate with Arina was slowly consuming him. His fangs slowly pierced her neck and once he tasted her blood he lost himself completely. His tongue massaged the bite to help her blood flow past his lips. Arina gasped and she shivered with pleasure, his bite only stung when it first broke the skin, afterwards the feelings that followed were pure bliss. This pleasure was extremely overwhelming; more so than a normal bite. Her wings spread and wrapped around the two of them. After ten minutes of bliss, his fangs released her neck and he sealed the wound by tracing his tongue over the bite, which cause Arina to shiver again. He pulled back and the chilling color of onyx in his eyes had faded back to reveal his normal color of sea green. Arina calmed down and realized he had regained control.


	16. Truth

Chapter 16: Truth

Riku hadn't spoken as his eyes met Arina's gaze. He immediately released her from his glance and fled to the other side of the balcony in shame. He was on his knees and shaking. She stood there for a moment and took the space next to him. Her wings fully spread and then they wrapped around the two of them, pulling him up and into her arms. Riku didn't respond immediately and he could barely find the courage to meet her gaze. She spoke quietly into his ear, "You can't blame yourself Riku. It was only instinct. I still love you, my Riku. I always will." She ran her fingers through his hair and she blushed deeply as she tried to get him to meet her gaze. He lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He refused to speak, but she could clearly see the pain in those beautiful sea green eyes. Her left hand trailed from his hair and down to his cheek. His skin was soft but it was also firm and strong. Riku's eyes brightened with curiosity and love for her. The feeling of her hand was soft and delicate. His right hand raised to her left and he held it on his face. Arina stepped closer from the cold and lack of clothes. She could not tear her eyes from his gaze. Riku pressed his body into hers and he wrapped her left arm around her waist. She dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. Her wings uncurled from the two of them and they flexed. His face was so close to hers that it made her immediately nervous. His right hand trailed to the nape of her neck, he pulled her to him and their lips met. Arina shivered and she let out a soft moan. His lips tasted of iron from drinking her blood but the taste didn't bother her at all. All she was focused on was the kiss and the pressure of his body against hers. Her nipples became hard through her bra, from both the cold and from arousal.

Meanwhile…

Zaziku watched Kizaki intently as he slept. She refused to let herself fall asleep, in case the dark vessels decided to launch a surprise attack while he was recovering. She walked to the bathroom connected to Kizaki's room and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt shock when her true appearance was revealed to her. Her hair was onyx, her eyes where white with rainbow specks. Her wings were light grey with blood specs, like that of a fallen angel. She had only seen herself once before, and she had no memory of herself before her service to Azac. It was all a mystery to her, she heard a drowsy groan from Kizaki's direction. She turned and swiftly rushed to his side. She watched him struggle in his sleep, and he seemed to be in pain. She began to panic and became unsure of what to do. She quickly climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. Kizaki's struggling stopped and his eyes flashed open, he quickly pinned her to the bed and restrain her wrists from instinct of self-defense. She gasped, shocked by his reaction and she quickly recovered, she laid there and waited for him to recognize her. Kizaki snapped back to reality and loosened his grip on her wrists but he didn't let her up quite yet. She began to speak, "Kizaki, you knew Azac better than anyone and you knew about everyone's profile. Kizaki, who am I and what is my true name?"

Kizaki was startled by the question, although he knew eventually that she would have asked him soon or later. He sighed and began to speak, "Your name is Celesyna, you were the daughter of the seraph of Celestia, but at age seven, Azac invaded Celestia and stole you for himself. He erased your memory of your true life so that you would be easier to convert in his favor. He assigned me to watch you and guide you, but when my eyes laid on you. I didn't care about what my orders were. I only wanted you."

Celesyna was too shocked to speak and she could only stare into his eyes.

Kizaki continued, "So as the years passed, we became closer and my love for you grew, but I didn't know how to express my feelings to you until four years ago. When I first told you, you remember don't you?" She nodded, still unable to speak. Kizaki continued, "When you accepted me, I finally felt complete, Celesyna." He leaned in close to her, his body pressing into hers. She couldn't move or even speak; her eyes began to fill with tears. As their lips met she began to sob as she began to remember everything. Her beautiful mother, her strong and loving father, she remembered the day that Azac took her away from her home, tearing her from her mother's arms. All she had strength to do was return Kizaki's passionate kiss. He ended the kiss moments later, his fangs grew longer and they peaked past his lips, it had been years since he had experienced thirst. Her tears subsided as his fangs grazed her neck. He had bitten her before when they had first met, but it was nothing like this. Her cheeks filled with blush and her wings flexed and she revealed more of her neck to him. Kizaki's fangs pierced her neck. All Celesyna could feel was pulsing pleasure throughout her entire body. After five minutes of pure bliss, he released her neck and sealed the wound by sliding his tongue across it. He trailed his tongue across her collarbone and she let out a loud and innocent moan. He quickly silenced her with a kiss, and his tongue gently pried its way into her mouth, their tongues danced in each other's mouths for about half an hour. He pulled back and his face was deep crimson and he stared into her eyes, which he noticed that she couldn't keep them open because she was so dizzy from the blissful kiss. Kizaki crawled off of her and picked her up, carrying her out of the infirmary and through the dimensional gate back to the overlord's mansion.

Meanwhile…

Back at the mansion Aria had already left the dining room long ago, as well as everyone else. She had stumbled across the mansions immense rose garden, near the backside, outside of the mansion. Mao was leaning against the wall outside, watching her from the shadows. His eyes were darker than usual and his clothes were between that shades of purple and black, his eyes were deep purple. He chuckled and started towards her. She could hear his heartbeat, but she was unaware of his dark intensions for her. A moment later he had her pinned on a bed of fallen rose petals. She was shocked and when she opened her eyes and stared into his she realized it was Dark Mao. She began to struggle but Dark Mao tightened his grip around her wrists. He cackled, "Hello, Princess." His voice was dark, yet not as threatening as usual, there was an odd softness in his voice.


	17. Soul Bound

Chapter 17: Soul Bound

Aria was frozen in terror and then realized that he wasn't as threatening as usual, she built up her courage to speak, "W-What do you want with me?"

He leaned in close, his body pressing down against hers, this caused her to struggle more and his grip tightened around her wrists. Dark Mao chuckled evily, "What do I want?" He trailed her tongue down her collarbone and down to the most exposed part of her cleavage, this made her body spasm and she bit her lip. He smiled devilishly, "My sweet little Aria, can't you see? I want to claim you for myself!"

A shocked and horrified expression spread across her face and she tried to fight him off but this only tightened his grip on her wrists causing her to yelp slightly. She gasped, "M-Mao s-stop this isn't you!"

Dark Mao revealed his fangs in a coy yet mischievous smile.

Aria still couldn't move and in that moment his fangs punctured her neck just deep enough for Dark Mao to taste her blood. She screamed in terror.

At that moment Mao snapped to his senses returning to his normal self and release her immediately and stood up backing away. His eyes had returned to their normal red as well has his normal attire. He could barely speak, "A-Aria?"

She turned to him, trembling in fear, but when she realized he came back to her she ran to him and clung to him tightly. She was crying, "M-Mao. Y-You're back!"

Mao could not believe that he left her at the mercy of his dark alter ego. He refused to move or even speak, he was disgusted with himself. He could still taste her sweet blood on his fangs. His eyes trailed to the wound on her neck and he scoffed inwardly at himself with hatred and disgust.

Aria was calm now and her tears had stopped, "Oh Mao I thought you were really going to take advantage of me." She clung to him tightly and then looked into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

Mao shook violently, pulling her tightly against him and spoke with pure disgust with himself, "If he ever tries to do anything to you again, I don't care if you have to stab him, you do whatever you have to in order to get away! Do you understand me Aria?!" Mao continued to shake as tears fell from his eyes.

Her voice was soft and full of understanding, "Mao, it doesn't matter. He is a part of you, and if hurting him means that it will hurt you, then I won't do it. Please, don't blame yourself." She pulled him close and pressed his head into her chest in order to calm him down.

He blushed deeply from the feeling of her luscious breasts cushioning his face. His tears stopped and he buried his face even deeper into her breasts. She sat like this in his lap for almost an hour. The only thing you could hear was the two of them breathing and the sound of the trees rustling around them. He shivered and look up at her nervously, "A-Aria, c-could I taste some of your blood." His cheeks flared and he couldn't believe what he was saying, he almost regret it immediately.

She nodded and smiled warmly at him, "If you drink some of my blood, are you aware of what you are asking for?"

Mao blushed furiously and looked deeply into her eyes with much confusion and stuttered, "W-what am I-I asking for, A-Aria?"

She blushed deeply and then giggled happily and cupped his cheek with her left hand and traced her thumb over his lips, this made him blush even more, "You're asking to be my soulmate, Mao. Once you drink my blood, your heart will be linked to mine."

His cheeks flared, and he bowed his head to kiss her hand, "I-I would be so honored if you were to allow me this, My Princess."

Smiling lovingly she gently pushed his head into her neck so his lips brushed her sensitive skin, "Commit yourself to me, Overlord Mao." She leaned her head to the side to give him more room to bite.

He blushed deeply, feeling the heat of her body against him. He leaned in and reopened the wound; her blood willingly flowed past his lips and into his mouth. Both of them spasmed and he held her body tightly against him, the pleasure exceeding to much higher levels than ever before. After about ten minutes the wound disappeared and was replaced with two small scars on her neck. Aria looked up at him, her eyes brimming with love and affection. He stared back with a large smile spread across his lips. He couldn't help but stare. She scanned the garden around them as her cheeks flared crimson. The wind would blow; making the rose petals dance and this caused her to cling tightly to Mao, because of the cold wind. He smirked playfully and scooped her into his arms, and began to head inside. She gasped and blushed deeply and his sudden action, and she looked up into his eyes, which seemed to be brimming with pride. He took her to their room and laid her down and then climbed into bed and held her close in spooning position. Her cheeks flared and she became so dizzy that she passed out.

Meanwhile…

Geoffrey directed Kizaki to his room and left him alone with Celesyna. He sat her down on the queen-sized luxury bed and climbed up next to her and then laid his head in her lap and faced up at her. She blushed and became deeply embarrassed, as she began to run her fingers though his hair. She was much too shy to speak. Kizaki's eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleep. Once she realized that he had fallen asleep, she couldn't help but watch him. For a vampire, he was handsome yet innocent looking when he slept. She rested his head on a pillow next to her and then laid down and cuddled with her sleeping spouse. While he slept, he would sensually trace his fingers down her spine and thighs. She blushed deeply and became embarrassed until she realized that he was still asleep. She really enjoyed the feeling of his hands. He wings flexed innocently as she watched his face. Kizaki's lips curved up into a smile as he dreamt about her. She wondered to herself, such and loving and handsome smile. She whispered, "K-Kizaki?" He pulled her close and she blushed deeply. He nibbled on her left pointed ear with his fangs, she gasped and panted repetitively. He awoke and rolled over so he was on top of her, pressing his hard erection against her pussy and he flexed it. She gasped with surprise and stared deeply into his eyes. He had her wrists restrained above her head and his fangs peaked from his lips with a coy smile. She blushed deeply, "K-Kizaki?" He loosened his grip on her wrists and then he laid his head between her breasts as he caressed her sides. She became very dizzy, which made it difficult for her to move. Kizaki chuckled coyly, and trailed kisses from her collarbone and then down between her breasts, and that's when she lost consciousness.

Meanwhile..

Azac was alone in his throne room surrounded by several crystals but he was only focused on one of them. He chuckled darkly, "Soon Princess you will be mine!"


	18. Pure Bliss

Chapter 18: Pure Bliss

Aria sat up with a sudden start, she was soaked in sweat, only wearing her black bra, matching panties, her stockings and her bell collar. She realized Mao must've removed her dress and then blushed. It was about one pm and she exhaled slowly trying to calm herself, she scanned the room carefully and thought to herself, Why is it that Azac's face and voice still haunt me? What does he want with me?! It took Aria a moment to realize that Mao was leaning against the wall only dressed in his black silk briefs and he watched her carefully. She noticed something else as well, his eyes were a romantic shade of ocean blue. She smiled with relief and rushed quickly to him and embraced him close to her body, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her wings flexed as her eyes brimmed with tears.

True Heart was stunned by her reaction to him and his cheeks flared up with deep blush and he returned her embrace as he spoke softly into her ear, "I sensed your fear and took over. Is everything alright my love?" His calm and intelligent voice soothed her, and she relaxed. His lips were close to her ear, his voice flowed swiftly like rain but it was sweeter than honey.

She blushed an clung tightly to him, "I keep hearing Azac's laughter in my dreams, I'm running but he's gaining quickly. He's almost got me an then suddenly he appears in front of me and I freeze. His servants grab me and I am restrained as they force me to my knees. He closes in on me and then I wake up." Her voice is shaken with fear and her wings spread to their full wingspan and then enclose around the two of them.

True heart gently pushed her head into his chest so she could clearly hear his breathing as well as his heart, "My love, you need not fear him. He will not have you as long as I am here." His voice was stern yet full of love.

Aria went limp in his arms and her wings retract as she focuses only on his breathing and the beating of his heart, the thumping of his blood circulating through his veins had a calming effect on her nerves.

True Heart scooped her up into his arms and his lips planted a gently kiss on her cheek, and he takes her into the closet and gently places her on a large velvet cushion shaped like a coffin and it was wide enough to hold the two of them together to spoon. She laid there and watched him as he rifled through her large wardrobe. Picking out a blood splattered designed black bra with matching panties, he placed it next to her as she sat up. He returned to the hanger pole and picked out an elegant and long black styled Lolita dress with crimson lining and frills. He hands it to her, smiling lovingly. She holds her clothes and he picks her back up and takes her into their bathroom. He set her down on the seated ledge in the bathtub and she began to strip off her bra, panties and stockings along with her collar, and threw them across the room and then he took her new clothes and set them down someplace where they wouldn't get wet. True heart stripped off his briefs and threw them in the same direction of her dirty clothes, he then stepped into the bath tub and turned on the water to high temperature and also turned on the jets. He sat down as the tub filled and let the jets relax his muscles; he shyly motioned for her to join him. She sat in his lap and the water began to fill the tub. The bathroom filled up quickly with steam and they could only see each other, Aria couldn't tell how deeply True Heart was blushing though. He turned off the water and let the jets soothe their tense muscles. True Heart became so shy that he faded back into Mao's heart.

Mao's eyes were their normal shade of red again. Aria looked up at him and kissed him intently. Mao couldn't do anything except blush as she straddled his hips, her pussy teasing the tip of his cock under the water. Her breasts were squished against his chest and her nipples were fully erect from excitement. Mao flexed his dick a few times until his tip slid inside of her. This made Aria gasp and bite her lip nervously. She clung tightly against him her breathing was quick and her fangs peaked quickly as they grazed against his neck. He smiled coyly to himself and pressed her lips fully against his neck and tilted his head to the side so she could better hit his artery. Aria didn't hesitate, she traced his collar bone with her tongue and then her fangs sank deeply into his neck. Mao threw his head back immediately and let out a long and erotic moan, his penis was now fully erect and sliding deeper inside of her. The pleasure from this bite was much more intense than usual. She clung to him tightly and drew his blood panting quickly while he flexed his penis inside her. She finally pulled back releasing his neck and traced her tongue along the wound, quickly after that she let out a long and intense moan. When she opened her eyes, his eyes met her gaze and they were brimming with desire for her. She couldn't move or even get off of him, he felt so amazing inside her even though he was barely even half way in. His eyes scanned down her bare wet body and he licked his lips, he wanted her desperately, more than he has ever wanted anyone before. He lifted her out of the bathtub with him still inside her and set her on the ledge where she could sit.

Her face was so deeply red that she became dizzy and she whispered, "M-Mao, P-P-Please. T-Take me!"

Mao's face flooded with blush and he carefully asked her, "A-Are y-you s-sure my princess?"

Aria begged again, "Please Mao, I want you so bad!"

Mao blushed and swallowed and then spoke huskily in her ear, "I have to warn you though. This might hurt."

Aria nodded and blushed deeply, "It will be alright as long as it's you."

Mao nodded and whispered coyly, "I'm going to thrust all the way in but I'm going to go slow at first so it doesn't hurt."

Aria nodded and then closed her eyes.

Mao adjusted his position and held her legs up over his arms and placed his hands on her hips and slowly pushed in.

Aria screamed with pleasure until he hit her wall and then she bit her lip and winced.

Mao stopped, "Don't tense up my love, and just trust me."

Aria nodded and slight tears fell from her eyes, "Just do it Mao. Don't stop. I truly want you."

Mao nodded and thrusted the rest of the way inside her, breaking her hymen.

Aria yelped and then more tears slid down her cheeks and she began to bleed a little.

Mao stroked her hair lovingly to show her he really didn't want to hurt her.

Aria looked into his eyes and nodded, letting him know she was ready.

Mao smiled coyly and began to thrust deeply inside her nice and slow.

Aria moaned loudly and screamed his name in ecstasy, "Ahh! M-Mao!" It didn't hurt after her broke the wall. She only felt pleasure with each thrust afterwards.

Mao continued to thrust slowly, he was panting heavily and he was so turned on, he wanted to go faster but her waited for her approval.

Aria begged, "Mao I want you to rail into me! Go faster!" She begged, all she felt was sweet bliss, she never knew that something could ever feel so good.

Mao smiled and laughed huskily, "If you really want it." He flexed his penis to tease her and then began to thrust faster.

Aria continued to moan like crazy and she clutched on of his arms that was holding her sides. She desperately wanted more and Mao could definitely tell.

Aria wasn't the only one enjoying this, Mao was too, her tight pussy squeezed him just right and it made him moan loudly with each thrust, he was so close. She gripped tighter on his arms and that's when he knew that she wanted him to go faster. Mao began to pound into her like an animal.

This drove Aria insane, she moaned louder than ever before. She was at the peak before her climax and Mao could definitely tell. He pounded into her as hard, fast and as deep as he could inside her, he was about to lose it, "A-Aria! I-I'm going to come!"

Aria squeezed her pussy around his penis and she moaned as loud as she could. Mao couldn't take it he matched her moan and let loose inside of her pussy. Aria had reached climax right as he ejaculated and her body began to shiver as he filled her up. She clutched his arms tightly until his was done and then her body went limp. Mao thrusted two more times just to tease her and he ended up coming again from the overwhelming pleasure. This shocked Aria and she shook violently and moaned softly one last time. Mao finally pulled out and sat down, pulling her into a loose embrace with her in his lap. He breathed heavily and so did she. They sat there in each other arms for about half an hour just recovering and catching their breath. Aria looked up at him and smiled with bliss and then kissed him aggressively on the mouth. Mao kissed back with just as much passion and they broke the kiss a moment later. Aria drained the tub and refilled it so they could rinse off and actually bathe. After they finished, they drained the tub again and dried off, stepping onto the tile floor and walking over to the sink. Aria brushed her hair while Mao dried his with a towel and then shook it around. She smiled lovingly at him and then began to throw on the clothes that were laid out for her. Aria walked out of the bathroom a moment later and Mao followed her as he threw on his normal attire. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to their room.

Artimis spoke, "You guys ok in there? We haven't seen you since breakfast."

Aria blushed and spoke, "Yes we are fine. We were just washing up."

Beryll giggled from the other side of the door, "Well come meet us down in the garden when you guys are ready. We are going to have a picnic!"

Aria swung the door open and smiled, "We are already done."

Mao took Aria's hand, Artimis and Beryll led them down to the garden where everyone else was waiting.


	19. Picnic Time?

Chapter 19: Picnic Time?

Artimis was standing next to Riku and talking, "You have any idea why they could be taking so long?" Artimis said while holding Beryll on his shoulders like she was a young child.

Riku smiled as Arina nuzzled his neck in her neko girl form, in her maid outfit. Riku responded nonchalantly, "They are probably just spending time together."

Kizaki pitched in, he was leaning against a tree with Celesyna embraced in his arms, "Well it's been a while, and weren't you the one to told them first Artimis?"

The guardian angel nodded, "Indeed I did Kizaki."

Celesyna blushed deeply, as she wondered about all the things that Miss Aria and the Young Overlord could be doing.

Kyoko blinked and then chuckled playfully, "Well they could be all over each other and making out."

Asuka blushed madly and then nudged Kyoko with her elbow, "Hey! Don't assume such things Kyoko, it isn't our place." Beryll giggled in response to Kyoko's comment.

Mao held Aria's hand securely in his own as they approached their group of friends. Mao smiled smugly at the group like he already knew what they were talking about, "So what is everyone discussing?"

They all whipped around surprised and face Mao and Aria, as they all answered simultaneously, "N-Nothing!"

Aria blushed nervously and then gave each individual person in the group a hug.

Mao watched Aria for a moment and then his voice became sharp and stern as he called out, "Geoffrey!"

Geoffrey appeared next to Mao with a cart of food and a large picnic blanket, "Here you are Young Master." He bowed respectively, "Enjoy your meal." Geoffrey quickly disappeared again. Barely giving poor Celesyna any time to contemplate what just happened.

Beryll eyed the cart of food hungrily, "What the heck are we all waiting for? Let's dig in!"

Beryll jumped off of Artimis's shoulders and the four boys helped lay down the picnic blanket so all the girls could sit down. Kyoko was on Beryll's left and Asuka was on her right. Arina was on Aria's left and Celesyna sat on her right. The boy's each grabbed a tray of food off the cart until it was empty and they set the food down in the middle. Each boy pulled their lady into their lap and let them choose what they wanted first. Beryll was first; she grabbed some sandwiches and a blood orange. Artimis grabbed the same thing along with some Ramune. Celesyna grabbed something next, it was a bagel with cream cheese and locks. Kizaki grabbed some chicken . Mao grabbed a plate of rare steak and Aria grabbed some ribs. Riku was next and he grabbed some crab while Arina actually grabbed grabbed some smoked salmon. Kyoko and Asuka only ate ramen. They all began to eat and they finished about two hours later until they were stuffed. After moments pass Celesyna begins to talk to Aria, "That's a really elegant dress Aria. It fits your figure wonderfully.

Aria blushed deeply, "T-Thank you, I-I didn't know it looked that good on me."

Raspberyll couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at these words since people were usually bugging her about being cute. Kyoko cut in, "So sir Mao, how was your afternoon?"

Mao eyed her quizzically and then smirked, "It was pretty amazing." While saying these words he pulled Aria more into his lap. Aria blushed deeply when he did this.

Riku chuckled and asked, "Did anything interesting happen between the two of you?" He shot a playfully teasing smile at his sister. Arina nudged him hard in the ribs but he didn't flinch.

Mao laughed and then shot a smug smirk to everyone in the group and then gently grabbed Aria's chin and turned her to face him and then spoke, "Well I don't kiss and tell." He then kissed Aria aggressively on the mouth and she blushed really hard.

Artimis had to look away and hold Beryll close to his chest, he felt really shy.

Riku and Kizaki just chuckled and then flashed their fangs playfully in Mao's direction.

Arina just rolled her eyes but Celesyna's face was beet red. She couldn't help but think about the blissfully naughty things that they could've been doing all afternoon, alone in their room.

Kizaki then turned Celesyna's chin so she was facing him and he kissed her deeply, just to tease her, because he could clearly tell what she was thinking about due to her heart rate.

Raspberyll turned to Artimis and straddled him, his cheeks flared and he tried to fight off his thoughts of temptation but that sure as hell wasn't working in the slightest. Beryll shot him a coy smile and then leaned in stopping an inch from his lips. Her left hand rested on his right cheek to keep his attention on her so that he wouldn't look away. Her hot breath on his lips drove him further and further to the edge, he hadn't really kissed a girl before, this would be his first time especially on the lips. His halo began to glow brightly and his flared dark red. Beryll finally closed the space between them and kissed him gently, but aggressively on the lips. His eyes widened for a moment and then he closed his eyes, his thoughts were only about Raspberyll now that was for sure. He no longer had any conflicting emotions. He shyly place both his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to him. Raspberyll became shy, she wasn't usually shy, she was usually quite aggressive and playful.

All the other couples watched and Kyoko and Asuka blushed deeply, seeing their lady finally kiss someone for the first time. They weren't jealous at all, they were truly happy for her.

Raspberyll traced her tongue across Artimis's lips just to tease him and then she pulled back slowly. He tried to follow her but then he stopped himself, not wanting to over step his bounds. His cheeks were cherry red and his wings flexed to their full wingspan. He stood up, picking up Raspberyll and hugging her against his chest, she was sitting on his arm for support, she was no longer on the ground. She could clearly hear his heart rate, and it was really high.

Kyoko and Asuka began to cheer for Raspberyll and Artimis. Arina whistled and Riku clapped, Kizaki just sat there smiling with Celesyna in his lap who was still blushing like crazy. Aria laughed nervously but she cheered Artimis on. Mao sat there smiling as he watched Aria. He thought to himself, Way to go angel boy!


	20. Prom Night Preparation

Chapter 20: Prom Night Preparation

After the picnic everyone decided to head back to the mansion. Aria was the last to enter the mansion and she froze. Everyone turned to her and watched her with confusion. She looked up at Mao and spoke nervously, "Isn't prom coming up soon?"

Immediately all the girls in the group began to panic. Arina stared at Aria and ran to her, clutching her shoulders tightly, "Oh no I don't think I have anything to wear!"

Celesyna blushed nervously and looked up at Kizaki, he shot her a loving glance, "My love everything will be fine." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his fangs gently grazing her skin.

Raspberyll was on Artimis's shoulders and she gently teased his ear with her fingers. He blushed deeply and asked nervously, "I-I know you've graduated but I'm technically still a student…would you like to go with me?"

Raspberyll blushed and swung off his shoulders and into his arms, planting a kiss at the corner of his lips to tease him, "Of course I would!"

Riku gently pulled Arina into his arms and smiled warmly in her ear, "You don't have to worry about impressing me, love. You'll look beautiful no matter what." Arina's tail curled up instantly and her ears twitched nervously.

Mao pulled Aria to the side away from their friends and whispered gently in her ear, "I am overlord now, so I am technically the dean. Even so," He kneeled in front of her and he held her hand to his lips, "I would love to be your escort, My Princess."

Aria blushed furiously, as memories flooded back to her about the very first time they had danced on the balcony outside of their room. She felt overwhelmed with joy and she was almost too stunned to answer. Then she immediately pulled him up into her arms and whispered in his ear, "It would mean so much to me, Mao."

Kyoko began to speak, "Alright girls lets go and get some dresses!"

Asuka smiled and beckoned them away from their boyfriends. All the girls followed Kyoko and Asuka through the dimensional gate.

The boys were left there standing in awe, Artimis was the first to break the silence, "Shouldn't we go look for appropriate attire as well?" He directed this question at Mao, Kizaki and Riku.

Mao nodded, "Well of course we should, why wouldn't we want to make this the perfect night for them?" Mao smirked at the boys surrounding him and called out, "Geoffrey!"

His butler appeared at his side and bowed, "Yes, Young Master?"

Mao's lips curved into a triumphant smile, "Geoffrey, take note. I need each of us to be measured for our own personal attire's for prom."

Geoffrey attempted to mask his shock, "Y-young Master?! You are the overlord and dean of this school! Are you sure it is necessary for you to attend such a trivial event?"

Mao shot a death glare at Geoffrey and then smiled again, "I'm sure the student's wouldn't mind if I escorted princess Aria to prom. Besides, it will keep certain troublesome parties under control, if the overlord were to attend Prom."

Geoffrey bowed as he admitted defeat, "Y-Yes Young Master. I will call the tailor immediately." With that remark Geoffrey disappeared.

Moments later the boys were joined by prinny slaves who were taking their measurements.

Meanwhile…

Raspberyll led the girls through the shopping center, going to countless stores and trying on many different dresses none of them seemed to be formal enough until Aria wandered into a formal store with bridal gowns and prom dresses. The other girls quickly followed her but as they entered they all quickly dispersed to find a dress to each of their liking. Arina and Celesyna stayed near Aria on one side of the store, while Raspberyll, Kyoko and Asuka were on the opposite end of the store. They quickly rejoined each other at the dressing rooms. Aria was the first to try on dresses. Most of what she picked consisted of black and red dresses with ruffles but she didn't really favor them on herself, at least not for prom. Finally Aria exited the dressing room with a silver strapless dress that revealed much of her back, just above her waistline. When all the girls laid eyes on her they let out a gasp. Arina stood up and circled Aria, "Princess, You look fantastic!"

Aria blushed deeply, "Do you think Mao will like it…?" She mostly directed her question to the small pink haired demon.

Raspberyll stood up and flapped her wings and hovered by her side, "He'd be crazy if he didn't find you drop dead gorgeous! That dress Aria, you'll probably be the most pursued young lady at prom!"

Celesyna nodded in approval as she addressed Aria, "I have to say I'm slightly jealous on how much that dress flatters your form."

Kyoko and Asuka giggled with approval.

Aria spun around as she looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks flushing crimson, "I think I'll take this one!" The girls cheered.

Aria slipped out of her dress and returned into her original clothes, she brought the dress to the counter as asked the tailor to hold it until her friends had finished choosing their dresses.

Arina was next, she chose a strapless dress that was a shimmering ocean blue and drifted down to her ankles. The other girls approved her decision.

Celesyna chose a light grey dress with a plunging backline so it would accomidate her wings, like the two girls before her.

Raspberyll chose a short black and pink dress with her trademark skull on the front. Kyoko and Asuka had their dresses in similar colors to match Raspberylls. After each girl had chosen their dress they all paid the tailor and left with them and headed back to the mansion.

Meanwhile…

Mao had been dressed in a black tux jacket with a white shirt and red rose creeping from his pocket, with matching black slacks to match.

Riku was in a similar tux but he had a blue rose in his pocket.

Kizaki matched Riku but instead had a white rose.

Artimis was the one who differed from the other guys, he was in a white tux with a pink rose peeking out of the jacket pocket. His wings were accommodated to fit through his shirt and jacket.

The boys quickly went to their rooms after paying the personal tailor. They waited for the return of their girls.

Aria and the rest of the girls entered the mansion and they were all giggling happily. They went their separate ways as they went to their rooms to get ready.

Kyoko and Asuka sharing a room near Beryll and Artimis.

As Aria entered her room and closed the door, she began to strip off her normal clothes and put on her new dress. She struggled with the zipper until Mao appeared behind her and whispered huskily into her ear, "Need some help?"

Aria blushed deeply as Mao gently zipped her up, tracing her back with his fingers. He gently held her chin and turned her face to look up at him, as he still held her from behind. As she met his eyes, those red orbs of his were brimming with desire. She couldn't help but tremble as he held her close in his arms. She was lost in his gaze, his smile dazzled her. She trailed her eyes down his body and noticed that he was already dressed for the occasion. As her eyes met his again, his orbs flickered a romantic ocean blue. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her tightly against his body. True Heart was not usually so aggressive. His eyes half closed as his face drew nearer to hers, his lips just an inch away and his hot breath tickling her lips. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her chin and kept her gaze from drifting. He leaned in to close the gap between their lips, as they aggressively locked with hers. Her breathing hitched, she couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering, wondering what made him like this all of a sudden. His hand slid down her back as low as the dress would let him feel her soft, sensitive skin. This made her press herself closer to him. True Heart smiled coyly, as he broke the kiss. His lips now at her left ear, he nipped gently. Aria gasped with surprise and blush flooded her cheeks. True Heart pulled back smiling a proud toothy grin. Her translucent metallic orbs examined him carefully, searching for any hints to show her that this was really True Heart in control.

His eyes quickly flicked to purple and he gripped her wrists, holding them tightly above her head. Aria gasped and shut her eyes tightly as his body pressed her into the wall. She struggled and he gripped her wrists with one hand and his other grabbed her chin and turned it to him so she was looking into his eyes. Dark Mao smiled mischievously and his face inched closer to hers, his tongue traced her lips slowly and she began to struggle more frantically. Dark Mao let out a evil laugh as he pulled back with her wrist still pinned, "Aww is the poor little princess flustered?" He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him, the look of defeat in her eyes satisfied him deeply.

Aria struggled to speak, "You wouldn't hurt me. It's not in your nature, you may be devious, but you wouldn't truly hurt me." She spoke with such confidence that it made Dark Mao grimace, he realized her words rang true but he was eager to prove her wrong.

Dark Mao slammed her into the wall again and kissed her forcefully on the mouth, prying her lips open with his tongue. No matter how hard Aria tried, she couldn't deny him entry. Secretly she wanted him, each of his egos no matter how dangerous some of them were. The terrifying part of this was that Dark Mao knew of her desire for him. She struggled against him weakly, trying to force his tongue out of her mouth but he took it as more of an invitation to go further. Dark Mao trailed his free hand down her collarbone and traced his fingers between the valley of her breasts, down lower to her navel. This made her writhe with disapproval but at the same time he could tell she was enjoying that he was touching her. He finally broke the kiss and she gasped for air, letting her head hang down and she was panting heavily. Dark Mao smiled to himself with approval, he knew she wanted him now and that if he truly wanted to, he could take her as his own. He decided he would wait, and let her think of him the entire night while she was with Mao. Dark laughed and then drifted back into Mao's heart. Mao quickly pulled her into his arms and asked in a ragged voice, "Princess! Are you ok? What happened?" Aria looked into his eyes, she couldn't speak but her eyes said everything. Mao became infuriated, "I'll fucking kill him!" Aria caressed his cheek and this calmed him quickly. He looked into her eyes, "A-Aria…"

She backed him into a chair and sat in his lap, causing him to blush madly as he tried to protest, "A-Aria?" She cut him off before he could say anything else, kissing him deeply, he had no idea what the hell was going on. He quickly complied with her needs though without a second thought. After a while she broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck. Mao spoke nervously, "S-So a-are we still going to Prom?" She nodded and led him to the Foyer.

Meanwhile…

Beryll walked in her room and quickly put on her dress, after it was on she was quickly picked up and held tightly to her lovers chest. She was caught by surprise at first until she realized that it was only Artimis. When she examined him closely her face turned beet red and thought, Oh God! H-He's really handsome! He noticed her checking him out and he blushed. She curled her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Are we still going to prom?" Artimis nodded and carried her to the Foyer. Kyoko and Asuka met the couple out in the hall and they waited for the remaining two couples out in the foyer.

Meanwhile…

Arina walked into her room and quickly slipped on her dress, soon afterwards she was quickly pinned to the wall by Riku. Arina looked into his eyes with shock and Riku's fingers began to toy with one of her stray strands of hair, "Arina, you look so beautiful."

Arina blushed and began to stutter, "W-well y-you look amazing too." She tried to look away but he held her chin so she couldn't. He kissed her passionately on the mouth, but he quickly had to break the kiss before his thirst became too intense. He released her and she caressed his cheek, "You ready?" Riku nodded fiercely and lead her to the foyer.

Meanwhile…

Celesyna entered her room and quickly put on her dress, when she finished, her wrist was grabbed by Kizaki and she was pulled into his chest. She blushed fiercely as she looked up into his eyes. Those green and crimson eyes boring into her soul, they were filled with desire and thirst for her. Kizaki picked her up into his arms and smiled, "Ready for prom?" Celesyna nodded nervously, trying to shake off what just happened. He quickly brought her to the foyer to meet up with everyone else.

Meanwhile…

In the foyer, all the couples met up and then headed to the dimensional gate. Each boy escorting their girl and Kyoko and Asuka escorting each other, they disappeared through the gate and reappeared in the Academy ballroom.


	21. Officially Prom

Chapter 21: Officially Prom

As our couples entered the enormous ballroom on the ever expanding campus of Demon Academy, Aria was shocked at the things she saw as she entered the room. The spotlight instantly drifted over to her and Mao. Putting them at the center of everyone's attention, with this Mao could only gleam with pride as he led Aria to the center of the dance floor with their friends following behind them. Aria took her time to examine the room around her, decorative silver stars hung from the ceiling and they glimmered in the dim romantic light of the ballroom. The ballroom was quite large so it didn't seem crowded; it was hard for Aria to determine where the room started and where it supposedly was supposed to end. The DJ quickly put on some slow music. Mao stopped and pulled Aria close to his chest, one of his hands holding hers and the other hand resting right at the bottom of her plunge line on the back of her dress. Aria was taken by surprise as she met his eyes, the young white haired overlord only smiled as he began to lead her into a close proximity waltz. Riku followed suit with Arina, as did Kizaki with Celesyna, and lastly Artimis with Raspberyll. It was easy for the other couples to dance but it looked difficult for Artimis and Raspberyll due to their height difference. Artimis quickly picked her up in his arms and danced with her while holding her off the ground, out of instinct Raspberyll's legs wrapped around his lower torso as they danced. Aria blushed deeply as Mao twirled her in circles and then dipped her low while caressing her back, all the while his eyes locked on hers. Not surprisingly Aria was the nervous one in this situation; she was quite surprised that she was able to keep up with his swift movements. Finally as the song ended Mao drew Aria close to him and into a ending pose, making Aria's heart flutter. Everyone began to clap and cheer, causing Aria and Mao to drift apart until they were only holding hands. The two of them bowed and their classmates began to throw roses in their direction. Mao caught one in his mouth and faced Aria again with a look of desire in his eyes for her. When she met his gaze, she blushed deeply and then pecked him on the cheek. The couples quickly walked over to the small tables, clearing the dance floor so they could socialize and drink some prinny punch. Each of the girls in Aria's group praised her, "Princess that was amazing!" Exclaimed Arina.

Raspberyll giggled and drew Aria into a hug, "I'm quite jealous of your moves. Maybe you could give me some lessons?"

Aria nodded shyly and Celesyna cupped Aria's hands with her own, "The chemistry between you and Young Mao is amazing." Celesyna smiled, but her cheeks were flaring red.

Kyoko chuckled, "It seems that Lord Mao was enjoying himself as well." Asuka nudged her and urged her to be more polite.

As the girls conversed, the guys were having their own conversation. Riku smirked at Mao, "I'm glad that I can rely on someone to take care of my sister, besides just her brothers and Artimis."

Mao laughed happily, flashing his fangs, "But of course. I hope to make Aria my queen soon."

Kizaki laughed, "I have to say Mao you're quite good at romancing my sister."

Mao laughed again, "Why wouldn't I be? She means the world to me and I want to show her that."

Artimis smiled warmly at Mao, "You know, I did have my doubts at first about you, Young Overlord. But it seems like you changed my mind."

Mao shot Artimis a friendly smile and held out his hand, "I'm glad, I was hoping to gain your trust. It would bring me great pain if we hurt Aria, because of argueing."

Artimis took Mao's hand and shook it with his own and then let it go, "I agree, although I still care for her. I do have Beryll now." Blush crept up into Artimis's cheeks.

Aria approached the boys and put her hand on Artimis's shoulder, "Hey Artimis? Would you like to dance with me?"

Artimis was caught off guard and he looked to Mao for a sign of approval. Mao smiled and nodded his head. Artimis smiled and took Aria's hand in his, "Of course dearest princess, I would be honored." With that Aria led Artimis to the dance floor and he pulled her close to him, one hand entwined with hers, the other on the small of her back, but not quite as low as where Mao's was. He led her into a much slower waltz. Twirling her slowly and dipping her gently. Other girls watched them and their faces flushed with embarrassment as they saw the bond between the guardian angel and the vampires. Raspberyll watched them closely, she felt no jealousy towards Aria but even so, Kyoko and Asuka appeared on each side of her.

Kyoko nudged Beryll in the ribs, "My Lady, are you alright."

Raspberyll immediately snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Kyoko and then to Asuka, "I am fine girls, I am just happy." Asuka looked at Beryll quizzically, and Raspberyll could only giggle, "I am just lucky that I finally found someone as good as Artimis."

As the song ended, Artimis dipped Aria again and they stayed in that pose for a moment before drawing back up. Aria smiled at him and they walked together back over to their group of friends where Aria embraced Mao, as Artimis pulled Raspberyll up into his arms. Aria smiled up at Mao and she led him sneakily out of the ballroom and to the balcony outside the ballroom. Mao stared at her in confusion, "W-what is it Aria?" She silenced him by holding a finger to his lips and tracing it slowly over them. This made him shiver with anticipation. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I just wanted some time alone with you, away from everyone else." Mao shuddered with pleasure at the sound of those words. She pulled back slightly to look deeply into his crimson orbs. He lightly rested his hands on her waist and gripped tightly, then pulling her pelvis and pressing it into his. Aria threw her head back, letting out a startled moan. Mao began to grind his hips slowly against hers and this made her shiver with delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his face into her neck. Mao smiled coyly, letting his hot breath linger on her neck, and slowing his thrusts. Aria ran her long fingers through his short, spikey white tresses. Finally he stopped thrusting and began to trace her collarbone with his long rough tongue. She let out a shy gasp, panting lightly and clinging to him tightly. He traced his tongue back up her neck and along her jawline, his lips brushing against her right ear, in a low seductive voice he asked her, "Are you enjoying yourself my sweet princess?" He nipped at the tip of her ear and she cried out, and then bit her lip to silence herself as she buried her crimson face into his neck. Mao couldn't hide the devilish smirk on his face as he continued to flirt with her, "Oh Aria, I just wanted to make you feel as beautiful as you look right now."

Her cheeks darkened from his words and she began to feel very dizzy, clinging to him for support, "M-Mao…" The young white haired overlord smiled again, as her gently grabbed her chin to turn her face to look at him, he held her gaze for only a moment before kissing her, forcing his tongue past her lips and fighting her for dominance. He quickly won that fight and with his pride swelling he drew back ending the kiss and she reluctantly tried to testify.

Mao picked her up bridal style as he began to head back into the ballroom, "I think we've been away long enough don't you?"

Aria answered weakly, "I-I think I would like it if we went back to our room." Her cheeks flared up.

Mao laughed and then kissed her forehead, "Alright but let's tell the others first."

As they approached the group Artimis was the first to notice Aria in such a weak state and he rushed to meet them, "Is she alright?!"

Aria touched Artimis lightly on the arm and gave him a reassuring gaze, it was Mao who spoke for her, "I think it's best if I take her back for tonight. But you guys are welcome to stay as long as you want." He headed through the dimensional portal and back to their room in the mansion. Leaving their friends dazed and confused.

Artimis quickly shook it off and took Raspberyll into his arms. He led her outside and picked her up flying and landing on the roof, just above the balcony. He pulled her into his lap, his hands on her hips and his lips grazing her revealed shoulder. Raspberyll blushed, she couldn't move, no that wasn't it, she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay here, just like this. Beryll relaxed in his arms, laying her head back on his other shoulder while his lips were still at her neck. His wings flexed simultaneously while Beryll sat in his lap, her heart rate increased as his lips grazed up her neck and to her ear, "Beryll, you look beautiful tonight." Artimis's cheeks flared and his grip on her waist tightened. Raspberyll blushed deeply and she turned her face so it was even with his, their lips were really close. Artimis could only stare into her intoxicating pink orbs. Raspberyll was lost in his sky blue eyes, she couldn't even think straight, or control what she was about to do next. She closed the gap between them, as their lips met. Artimis snapped out of his daze and he became nervous. Beryll slipped her tongue slyly past his lips and began to massage his; he fought her for dominance but quickly gave into her because he didn't want to push her too far. His hands drifted from her hips up to her sides and his fingers traced lines down her back which caused Raspberyll to shiver and cling tighter to him. Beryll's hands trailed down his chest, she longed to feel his bare muscles, she was aware of how shy he was but she still wanted more. Her hands drifted to his abs and she massaged them gently, hoping that he would lose his self-control. Artimis quickly broke the kiss so he could breathe, eyeing her cautiously, he was unsure of what he should do next, or how far she really wanted to go. He mentally slapped himself, idiot! Remember you're a guardian angel! You can't think about such indecent things! Raspberyll pressed her body against him, causing his head to snap up and look up into her eyes. Artimis stuttered, "B-Beryll, I-I'm not sure about t-this." Blush quickly over took his handsome face.

Raspberyll traced her tongue over his lips to silence him, causing him to shiver. She let out a soft giggle, "Oh Artimis, you're so cute when you're flustered."

Artimis blushed again and asked, "M-Miss Beryll, exactly what do you want me to do?"

Raspberyll's giggling stopped and she pulled him up by his collar and kissed him again, slightly more aggressive this time, "Artimis, I would think that it would be obvious. Wouldn't you?"

Artimis's cheeks flared again and he stuttered, "M-Miss Beryll…"

Raspberyll took his hand and led him off the roof, back into the ballroom and through the dimensional gate, Asuka and Kyoko had already returned for the mansion.

Kizaki smiled over at Celesyna and whispered something into her ear which made her blush with intensity, Riku did the same to Arina and it seemed to have the same effect. Both couples headed for the dimensional gate and up to their rooms.


	22. Blissful Ecstasy

Chapter 22: Blissful Ecstasy

Mao carried Aria up to their room, as he entered he closed and locked the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and laid her down gently. Before Aria had a chance to speak, Mao's lips crushed aggressively to hers, which caused Aria to shudder with delight. Mao had her pinned down on his bed, holding wrists above her head with one hand and trailing his other hand down to her waist. Mao broke the kiss briefly to trace his tongue over her lips so they would part, before diving back in, sliding his tongue past her lips and fighting her for dominance. Aria of course couldn't fight him, not even if she wanted to. Mao's tongue traced her fangs and slid his tongue over one of the tips just enough to slice it open. Aria's eyes shot open and the familiar bloodlust began to take hold of her. She broke free from his grip and tackled him down, holding his hands to his sides. Mao blinked and then smiled nervously. Aria leaned in and slipped her tongue back past his lips and fought her way in so that Mao's tongue would now be in her mouth, she began to suck on it gently. This drove Mao crazy, and he began to struggle against her, his pants becoming tight against his growing erection. She finished and traced her tongue over his again to seal the wound and then broke the kiss. Mao was panting heavily with one eye closed and the other was watching her. He felt like he was going to lose himself within his own lust for her, but he desperately fought against it. When he looked into her eyes though, he could see the same lust consuming her. Without breaking eye contact, Aria released one of his wrists and trailed her fingers to his growing erection. She stroked it slowly, causing Mao to scream her name, "A-Aria!" She pulled her hands back and down to her sides, just smiling at him as she stood up. She quickly made work of her dress, sliding it off slowly as he watched her with lustful eyes. When her dress hit the floor, Mao noticed she was wearing black stockings and black bra with matching panties. Mao couldn't help but stare, oh god how he wanted her. Aria made her way back over to him and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him down gently but with much aggression as she climbed her way on top of him. His erection grew tighter in his pants and it was starting to get really uncomfortable. Aria watched his grimace and she started to slowly remove his jacket, shirt and lastly his pants. For some reason, when she undressed him, it was really turning him on. She left him in his briefs, as she threw his clothes in the pile they started on the floor. Mao looked into her eyes, the blush emanate on his face. Aria only leaned in closer, tracing his lips with her tongue before sliding it into his mouth. Mao kissed back weakly, and he placed his hands on her hips and quickly pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him, this caught her off guard. Aria broke the kiss and moaned softly in his ear, his erection caressing her other lips through her panties. Mao is panting heavily while guiding her hips against him so she's thrusting, Aria is clinging tightly to him and moaning loudly. Aria traces her tongue over the tip of Mao's ear causing his grip to tighten on her waist and for him to thrust faster.

He screams her name, "A-Aria! I-I'm so c-close!"

She stops and pulls him back into a heated and passionate kiss. Muffled moans emitting from the two of them. Aria pulls him on top of her so he has her pined and his pelvis is between her legs. Mao is startled but he goes with it, tracing his hands from her waist and slowly sliding off her panties. Her cheeks obviously consumed by how deeply she's blushing. Mao takes off his briefs so that his body is completely bare, and he traces his tip around the lips of her slit, causing Aria to gasp and shudder with delight.

He leans in close and whispers huskily in her ear, "How badly do you want me, Aria?" He traces his tongue down her neck and into the valley between her breasts, he skillfully unclips her bra with one hand and throws it on the floor. His tongue traces around her left nipple and he draws it into his mouth and sucks hard, nibbling and twisting it to and fro with his teeth, all while doing the same to her other nipple with his fingers.

Aria screams his name in ecstasy, "M-Mao!" Her body is trembling with need of wanting him to satisfy her.

Mao releases her nipple with a small pop which causes Aria to arch her back into him. He can't contain his deviously coy smile, as he seductively asks her again, "How badly do you want this, Princess?"

With that comment he thrusts only the tip of his penis inside her, he's definitely trying to contain his desire to thrust all the way inside her and bring her to nirvana, which is just enough for her to scream again, "M-Mao, s-stop teasing me! T-This isn't fair." Her breathing is labored and quick.

Mao laughs and in a seductive voice he responds, "Aria, I just want to make you feel beautiful. Besides, it's not like you're even against this."

He slides in further causing her to arch her back again and cry out, "Damn it Mao with your teasing! Just do it already!"

With that he loses his last thread of self-control and thrusts himself as deep as he can inside of her. Aria moans out loudly and she screws her eyes shut, if she were to look at him now, then she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. Mao gritted his teeth to restrain himself from coming too soon, God she's so tight, She doesn't know how amazing she feels. With that thought her walls closed around him and then he began to thrust into her furiously. Aria clung to him as he held her legs up over his and thrust deeply inside her. He changed angles and ended up hitting her G-spot which made her cry out immediately, "M-Mao!" His eyes widened and he formed an idea, staying at that angle he continued to thrust into that same spot, over and over again, and not to his surprise this drove Aria into a tizzy. His analysis was correct, he was definitely doing something right. Aria couldn't take it anymore as the heat began to build up in her lower abdomen, "M-Mao, I-I don't know how much longer I can last!"

Mao smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her as close as he can to her, without pulling out he sat up with her on top of him and straddling him again, "Come with me, Aria!" He guided her hips, clutching them tightly, helping her thrust fast and pulling him as deep as she could inside of her.

She cried out, "Mao!" Her walls clenched around him and Mao groaned loudly as her juices mixed with his hot seed filling her to the brim that it almost leaked out of her. She fell into him, spasming in his arms. After she calmed down she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, he caved and did the same. Mao felt his lust building again and he struggled to keep it under control, which wasn't hard since his body was spent. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as she pulled back to look at him. She was blushing a very deep shade of red, and that's when he noticed that he hadn't pulled out yet. He smiled devilishly and flexed his hot rod inside her, making her gasp and cling to him.

Aria stuttered, "C-cut it out Mao, y-you can't seriously want more already."

Mao chuckled and pulled her tightly against his chest, "Sorry, you're just so addicting." With that Mao pulled out and led her to the bathroom for them to wash up. Mao turned on a hot shower and led Aria inside after she took off her stockings, he started to wash her back and he inner thighs then his hands drifted to her breasts, after he was finished Aria did the same for him. They cuddled in the corner of the shower for a while until Aria got up and turned it off. They dried off and reentered their room. They were too tired to get properly dressed so they settled for fresh pairs of underwear. Then Mao laid down and Aria laid next to him with her head on his chest and her leg over one of his. His arm was around her and they quickly drifted to sleep without any trouble.

Meanwhile…

In Artimis's room Raspberyll was slowly stripping of her dress to tease Artimis, her tail swinging back and forth and her small demon wings flexed, she was only in a pair of pink panties. Artimis did his best to tear his eyes away from the small demon girl but he was failing epically. Raspberyll walked over to him and straddled his legs, looking up innocently into his eyes. He knew she wanted this but god he was so shy. Beryll kissed him deeply and started to pull off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. She trailed kisses from his jawline, down his neck to his collarbone. His chest was fully revealed to her, he had a great set of abs that she couldn't keep herself from tracing her fingers over them. Artimis struggled to hide a growing erection in his pants, as it quickly became uncomfortable to him. Beryll's fingers traced lower to his zipper and she pulled it down along with his pants, leaving him exposed to her in his briefs. Artimis grabbed her shoulders and broke the kiss, his cheeks painted red, "Beryll!"

The small demon girl only smiled at him, "What's the matter Artimis. Don't you want me?" She teased him playfully, tracing a finger from the base of his shaft up to his tip.

He cried out, "Beryll!" She quickly silenced him with a kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her down on his growing erection. She cried out in surprise, she clearly didn't expect that. Artimis trailed kisses down her neck, his eyes now clouded in his growing lust for her. Raspberyll blushed deeply as his kisses trailed down to her chest, she became embarrassed and ashamed that she didn't have more there for him. Artimis on the other hand didn't care, he ran his tongue over her nipples, which startled her. He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her hard on the mouth. She brought one of her small hands to his face and caressed his cheek. This quickly brought Artimis to his senses and he pulled back, fleeing to the farthest corner of the room.

His angelic wings encased him and he sunk down to the floor. Startled, Raspberyll rushed over to him, "Artimis?"

The guardian angel was internally scolding himself, what the hell was he doing! How could he give in to such a deadly temptation! He had to fix this, and quickly.

Raspberyll called him again, "Artimis, what's wrong. Did I mess up?"

He scoffed at himself again, how could she think that this was her fault!? His wings retracted from around him and Raspberyll quickly hugged him tight to her, she was so small that her head reached just above his waist. He could only look at her, the shame eminent in his eyes. She spread her wings and flew up to him so their faces were even with each other and he held her in his arms, "Oh Artimis, I'm so sorry." Her breathing became shaky and tears began to fall.

He raised his voice, "Stop it, Beryll! Don't you dare pin this on yourself!"

Raspberyll could only look at him with shock.

Artimis spoke again, softer this time as he pulled her tightly to his chest, "It was me, Beryll. I lost sight of my self control."

Raspberyll pulled back and kissed his forehead and ran her small fingers through his hair, "Artimis, I don't care about what you were doing, I wanted it."

He looked up into her eyes, blushing, "B-But Beryll."

She cut him off with a kiss on the lips and then pulled back, "It's ok Artimis, if you aren't ready, we can just lay in bed and cuddle." A new blush creeped up in her cheeks.

Artimis smiled at her and he laid down, holding her close to his chest, "Don't worry Beryll. I will always love you." But the small demon girl was already asleep, Artimis smiled and drifted to sleep as well.

Meanwhile…

In Arina and Riku's room, Arina already had her dress off and was resting on the bed. Riku was getting out of his dress clothes too, and the couple was left in their underwear. Riku turned to Arina and examined her carefully. His eyes began to darken as his thirst for her began to consume him.

Arina sat up, "What is it Riku?"

Riku's fangs grew longer as they snuck past his lips, he traced his tongue over one of them hungrily.

Arina froze, "R-Riku?"

Riku started towards her, slowly until he was so close to her that she was almost falling back on the bed. He cupped her chin with his hand and swiped his tongue quickly over her lips, causing Arina to shiver. She tried again, "R-Riku?" But before she could continue he leaned closer until his fangs brushed her neck, causing her to tense up. Arina tilted her head to the side so he could have more room to sink his fangs into her. Riku ran his hands down her back and settled them on her waist, then he bit down, puncturing her skin.

Arina gasped and cried out his name with ecstasy, "Riku!"

Riku let her blood flow willingly past his lips as he lapped it up with his tongue, and after a few moments he licked the wound to seal it. He trailed his tongue down from her neck, to her collarbone, then tracing down the valley of her breasts, causing Arina to take in a sharp breath. Skillfully he unclipped her bra with one hand and tossed it on the floor. He eased her down on the bed and traced his tongue over her left nipple before taking it into his mouth and nipping it gently.

Arina cried out, "R-Riku!"

He released her nipple from his mouth and trailed his tongue down to her navel and swiped it quickly over it, causing Arina to shudder. He brought his face back up, even with hers and began to kiss her deeply. One of his hands that was on her waist trailed down to her panties, tracing over her slit through the thin fabric.

Arina broke the kiss and cried out his name, "Riku!"

He quickly silenced her with another kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and fighting her for dominance, she weakly gave in and surprisingly the taste of her blood wasn't that bad. Riku pressed his fingers harder against her and began to caress her slowly, he was rewarded with her panting and begging for him.

A coy smile graced his lips as he whispered into one of her neko ears causing it to twitch, "What else does the sexy kitten want me to do to her?"

Arina's face flared and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, in response he stroked her again and she cried out, "R-Riku! I want you!"

That was all Riku needed to lose his control, he ripped off her panties and slid his fingers into her core causing her to cry out , "R-Riku stop teasing me!"

She was so wet, and her moans were driving him crazy, as he fought to regain control. He ripped off his boxers and positioned his pelvis between her legs, tracing her slit with his tip, speaking in a dark seductive voice, "Tell me how badly you want me."

Arina bit her lip and then blushed deeply, her voice was very quiet, he wouldn't be able to hear her if he wasn't a vampire, "P-Please Riku, T-Take me!"

He slowly slid his tip inside her, still teasing her, as he shot her another coy yet seductive smile, "Are you sure?"

Arina gasped, her hands trailing down his chest, she begged again, almost in desperation, "P-Please…"

Riku couldn't hide his devious smile as he slid himself all the way in and slowly breaking her hymen.

Arina's eyes widened but they instantly screwed shut as she clutched the sheets on the bed, tears streamed down her face, she wasn't expecting it to hurt. She began to bleed a bit, and she almost panicked until Riku caressed her cheek to reassure her. Her panic subsided and she grinded her hips against him so he knew he could continue.

He smiled again and began to pound into her, deeply penetrating her, as he held her wrists down. Arina moaned loudly with each thrust, the pain she experienced earlier was quickly replaced with the sweet bliss he was giving her now.

Riku continued to rail into her but he began to slow his pace, Damn it she's so tight! I won't be able to last too long if I don't control myself.

Arina felt him start to slow and this only raised her arousal, heat was starting to build in her lower abdomen and she stuttered, "Riku, I-I feel strange."

Riku quickly reassured her, "A-Arina, its fine, just let go." With that he sped up again.

Arina shivered and then her body tensed up and she cried out, "Riku!"

Her walls clenched tightly around him and Riku groaned loudly, releasing his seed into her and slowed his thrusts, knowing that slowing down during an orgasm would only drag hers out longer, and he wanted her first time to be memorable. It wasn't only pleasing her but surprisingly him as well, both of them screamed each others name as Riku thrusted deeply one last time. Their juices mixed inside of her and Arina only shivered with delight, her tail flicked around and her wings flexed. God she looked hot like this! Riku pulled out and laid down next to her, she quickly laid her head on his chest and pressed her legs against his. Riku felt his thirst over coming him again when he could smell her virgin blood. God how he wanted to go down on her and taste her, Oh fuck it! He jumped up and positioned himself between her legs.

Arina was startled and only stared, "Riku?"

He smiled deviously and began to clean the outside of her core with his tongue, causing Arina to arch her back and cry out. He grasped her hips and held them in place on the bed so he could continue his work. After he was satisfied cleaning the outside he plunged his tongue inside to taste her sweet juices, tasting his own seed in the process but hell this was worth it!

Arina began to struggle, "N-No Riku, I-I can't take it!"

He stroked her inner thigh to soothe her and it seemed to work but even so he slowed his tongue. This tasted better to him than he could've ever imagined, and god did she enjoy it.

Arina could feel warmth pooling up again in her lower abdomen, "R-Riku, I-I'm going to- Ah!" She released her sweet juices into his mouth.

Riku lapped them up and swallowed, quickly cleaning her again and then coming back up to her face, she was blushing deeper than he had ever seen her blush before. He smiled and licked her lips, then he laid down next to her and resumed their former cuddling position. Arina only blushed as she tasted her own lips and felt deeply embarrassed because she could taste herself there.

Riku chuckled as he scratched behind one of her neko ears, "Goodnight my sexy Neko."

She blushed hard and quickly passed out, with him following not far behind her.

Meanwhile…

Kizaki was laying on his bed, out of his dress clothes and only in his briefs. Celesyna was standing up and slowly taking off her dress, not realizing that Kizaki was watching her. Kizaki could only smile as she removed her dress and as she let it fall to the floor, he took a moment to admire her white bra and matching panties. Celesyna's wings flexed and she began to stretch, letting out an innocent erotic sounding moan. Kizaki shot up immediately, That's it! He grabbed her mid-stretch from behind and turned her face so it was looking at his, and then he kissed her hard on the lips. Celesyna froze when he kissed her, but she quickly melted into the moment. She could feel his fangs growing longer as they grazed her lips and he quickly pulled back, his lips drifting from her face, down to her neck and settling there, his fangs just barely grazing her milky white skin.

She tensed up, "K-Kizaki…?"

But the young vampire lord was lost in his hunger, her voice couldn't hope to reach him. Kizaki traced his tongue over her neck, causing Celesyna to tilt her head further so he could bite down better. Kizaki sank his fangs deep into her neck and her blood began to flow into his mouth.

Celesyna cried out, "K-Kizaki!"

He continued this for a while until he licked the wound sealing it and then he turned her body to face him, pulling her body hard against him. He growled huskily in her ear, "Are you up for some fun?"

Celesyna's cheeks flared and she was frozen in place, it took her a moment to respond, her wings flexed innocently, "W-What do you mean, Kizaki?"

He trailed his hands down to her hips and gripped them tightly, pulling them to his pelvis as he slowly ground her against his growing erection, teasing her.

Celesyna gasped as her cheeks flared even darker, "K-Kizaki!"

Kizaki let out a playful hiss in her ear, "I really want you Celsyna, more than I've ever wanted anyone."

Celesyna shivered with delight as his words sunk in and she spoke nervously, "I-I want you too. I-I've just been too nervous before."

Kizaki gently grabbed her chin and turned it to him, "You have nothing to fear when you are with me."

Celesyna blushed even darker and her half lidded eyes looked deeply into his as her lips are an inch from his, "K-Kizaki."

Kizaki's eyes were pooling in lust, he closed his eyes and kissed her passionately, he wrapped one arm under each of her legs and lifted her up, and in response she wrapped her legs around him. They continued kissing as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. His pelvis now positioned between her legs as he began to thrust his hardened erection into her.

She responded in sharp gasps and whispering his name in bliss, "Kizaki!" Her arms still wrapped around his neck and Kizaki is holding up one of her legs over his shoulder, somehow Celesyna finds this position very arousing. He continued to roll his hips into hers, enjoying her cries of pleasure and every time she screamed his name, it nearly drove him insane. He snaked one hand behind her back and quickly removed her bra with just a flick of his fingers and he flung it across the room. Celesyna blushed hard and her wings flexed as she tried to cover up her exposed torso.

Kizaki quickly reassured her, "My angel, don't hide, I want to truly appreciate your beauty." Rolling his hips against her again, causing her wings to retract and her back to arch, her body pressed into him. He smiled triumphantly and trailed his hands down her back, his calloused fingers ghosting along the outline of her spine.

Celesyna panted heavily, trying to recover as quickly as she could, "K-Kizaki." She grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her panties, "I-I want you inside me."

Kizaki tried to hold back another grin of triumph but inside his head he was screaming, Hell yes! He spoke calmly as he caressed her cheek with the hand that she wasn't holding. "Are you sure?"

Celesyna paused for a moment before she nodded eagerly. He couldn't hold his smile back anymore, he pushed her back down on the bed and ripped off his briefs as well as her panties before she could change her mind. Positioning his harded cock at her entrance and tracing her folds with his tip, "Try to relax as much as you can, and it won't hurt as much."

Celesyna bit her lip before nodding. Kizaki slid in slowly, it was taking everything in him not to just ram himself completely inside her, but he sure as hell knew that wouldn't help her. He continued to ease in until he hit her wall. Celesyna tensed up and Kizaki held her wrists, shooting her a reassuring glance as she began to relax. Kizaki pushed himself the rest of the way until he was at his base, breaking her hymen, he felt something break as well as something warm surround his tip, causing him to shiver. As soon as he broke through Celesyna bit down on her lip so hard that she almost broke skin, tears streamed down her face and she looked deeply into his eyes for reassurance. Kizaki met her gaze and smiled warmly, in return she calmed down, rolling her hips to give him the signal that it was time to start. Kizaki slowly began to roll his hips into her, thrusting as deep as he could but he took it slow, fighting his instinct to go at full speed, Damn it she's so tight! Celesyna couldn't handle it, she could feel a stinging heat pooling in her core and she desperately wanted more, because she knew he was holding back on her.

She panted heavily, "Faster Kizaki! I want you to rail into me!"

Kizaki was taken aback by her eagerness but he quickly complied with her demands, bucking his hips into her even faster and deeper than before.

Celesyna gasped and screamed his name, "Kizaki!" The heat in her lower abdomen only growing more with each thrust, and she moaned louder and louder as her hit deeper and deeper.

Kizaki leaned in closer to her his lips at her neck, all while continuing his pace and to his surprise he was going even further.

He hit her g-spot and she cried out in pure ecstacy, "Kizaki! Right there! Hit me there again!"

He adjusted himself and continued to thrust, now only hitting her g-spot and sending her down the road of blissful insanity, he was going to lose it and soon, but something told him he wasn't the only one as he felt her walls begin to clench around him.

Celesyna turned her head away and blushed furiously, "K-Kizaki, I feel really strange."

Kizaki continued to thrust and through labored breathing he told her, "Celesyna, you're almost there! Let's come together." He released one of her wrists and his fingers entwined with hers and she nodded. Kizaki railed into her as fast an as deep as he could, his lips still at her ear, "Celesyna, I-I'm going to- Ahh!"

Her walls clenched down around him and she cried out, "Kizaki!"

They released together, their juices mixing inside her, as his thrusts slowed down to ride out the orgasm they both shared. Finally spent Kizaki let himself fall on top of her, his head between her breasts as he pulled out. Both were labored with their breathing and only focusing on each other's heartbeat. After a while Kizaki could smell Celesyna's virgin blood, and he steadily was over taken by his thirst, aside from his impending exaughstion he forced himself up and made his way down to her core.

Celesyna watched him curiously and became nervous again, "K-Kizaki?"

The young vampire lord smiled deviously up at her and he traced his tongue slowly over her slit, cleaning off any extra juices that may have leaked out.

Celesyna cried out, "Ahh!"

He smiled again and cleaned her outside with his tongue and when he was satisfied with his work, he slid his tongue deep inside her and began to wiggle it furiously.

Celesyna screamed his name, "K-Kizaki!" She felt her core begin to heat up again.

Kizaki was lost in her moans and it only drove his desire to pleasure her, he continued to lap up her juices mixed with her virgin blood, God it tasted amazing. He didn't want to waste any of it because surely he wouldn't experience it again.

Celesyna was reaching her limit, "K-Kizaki I-I'm going to-Ahhh!"

She came in his mouth and he swallowed all of it, cleaning her up one last time before returning to rest his head on her breasts but not before licking her lips so she could taste herself.

Celesyna blushed furiously as she tasted her lips, and to her surprise, she didn't hate it. The two of them quickly drifted into a much needed sleep.

Meanwhile…..

At Azac's immense fortess he was watching each couple through a different shard of gem and he laughed cruelly, "Overlord you may be the one in her heart but I will be the one she eventually surrenders herself to." He laughed again as the environment faded to black.


End file.
